Cette année-là
by Agathe Youbabe
Summary: L'inspecteur Tobias Eaton élève seul son fils depuis la disparition tragique de sa femme Anela (ange en hawaïen). Le docteur Beatrice Prior arrivera-t-elle à lui redonner le sourire et le goût de la vie ? De son côté, l'inspecteur Eric Coulter fait la connaissance d'une experte en informatique qui a le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Tobias/Beatrice, Eric/OC. 100 % AU. Modern Day.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : la trilogie Divergente est une œuvre de Veronica Roth, elle ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus._

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Ça aurait dû être une belle journée, le premier anniversaire de leur fils, Anela serait allée chercher le gâteau préféré du petit, Tobias serait rentré du boulot plus tôt que prévu, sa femme aussi, juste le temps d'escorter en sa qualité de marshall un témoin gênant jusqu'au tribunal, malheureusement rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.  
Grièvement blessée par balles par les kidnappeurs du témoin en question, Anela fut transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital, l'inspecteur Eaton reçut le coup de fil fatidique au commissariat-même, lorsque ses collègues vinrent le rejoindre aux urgences dans la soirée, il était effondré sur une chaise, encore sous le choc de la terrible nouvelle, son monde venait tout juste de s'écrouler, il ne pouvait plus parler.  
Beatrice jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le cadran de sa montre, elle réalisa que c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher le petit à la crèche, elle ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer, le refaire basculer dans la réalité du quotidien, elle ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

\- je peux aller chercher Kellan à la crèche si tu veux.

Son ton se voulait doux, compréhensif, les yeux encore remplis de larmes, Tobias renifla puis releva doucement la tête vers la jeune légiste.

\- merci Tris mais c'est à moi de le faire.

Tous comprirent ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par là, c'était à lui d'aller chercher son fils à la crèche, c'était aussi à lui de lui annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle et ce serait désormais à lui de jouer à la fois le rôle de papa et de maman pour son petit bout de chou de seulement douze mois.

* * *

\- c'était une très belle cérémonie, dit sobrement Eric devant le cimetière.

Tobias acquiesça au compliment de son équipier, il partageait totalement son avis, il avait respecté les dernières volontés d'Anela et à ses yeux, c'est tout ce qui importait.

\- ton discours était magnifique, commenta Will avec empathie.  
\- si tu as besoin d'être autre part qu'au commissariat durant ces prochaines semaines, on comprendra, annonça Beatrice avec compassion.  
\- en fait, il va me falloir beaucoup plus de temps que ça.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Se renseigna Eric.  
\- je pars. Avec Kellan. Je ne sais pas trop où, ni combien de temps encore mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Et sache Chris, que je comprendrai s'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi au commissariat à mon retour.  
\- je vais en toucher deux mots à Max, annonça Christina, je peux toujours essayer de m'arranger avec lui.

L'inspecteur Eaton adressa un regard reconnaissant à son lieutenant, cette équipe était vraiment comme une deuxième famille pour lui.

\- quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ? L'interrogea Beatrice.  
\- demain, dans la matinée. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais passer à la maison de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

Il avait posé cette question pour la forme car en tant qu'ami fidèle, il connaissait déjà sa réponse.

\- arroser les plantes, prendre le courrier, c'est comme si c'était fait, confirma Beatrice.

Elle accepta les clés de la maison qu'il venait de lui tendre et sentant que le moment des au revoir avait sonné, elle passa un bras autour de son cou et il se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir répondre au mieux à son accolade.

\- faites bien attention à vous toi et le petit, d'accord ?  
\- promis.

Après avoir donné l'accolade à tous ses autres collègues présents, Tobias quitta le cimetière le cœur lourd mais en ayant hâte d'être sur les routes pour échapper à la dure réalité de son quotidien.

2 ans plus tard… ou presque :

\- surprise.  
\- c'est pas vrai ! Tobias ? S'exclama Beatrice avec enthousiasme.

Étonnée de le voir devant sa porte, elle s'était retenue à temps de lui sauter au cou alors que Kellan semblait dormir à poings fermés sur l'épaule de son père, elle s'en aurait voulu si elle l'avait réveillé.

\- vas-y, entre !

L'inspecteur Eaton obtempéra et la jeune légiste lui fit signe d'allonger son fils sur le grand canapé du salon.

\- je vais nous chercher du café bien chaud, je reviens ! Annonça-t-elle avant de filer vers la cuisine.

Tobias débarrassa Kellan de son anorak et de ses baskets puis il le recouvrit à l'aide d'un plaid avant de s'installer tout près de lui sur le divan. Une fois ses deux mugs de café servis sur la table basse, Beatrice avait pu prendre place tranquillement sur le fauteuil juste à côté.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi, observa-t-elle en regardant Kellan du coin de l'œil.  
\- je croyais que tu avais vu toutes les photos que je t'ai envoyées par mail ?  
\- c'est le cas, mais le voir en vrai, c'est pas pareil. Toi aussi, t'as changé, t'es tout bronzé. Et avec ton bonnet sur la tête, on dirait que tu reviens du ski.  
\- et pourtant, c'est tout le contraire.

Elle savait qu'il avait passé une grande partie de son temps à Hawaï chez les parents d'Anela, cette information se trouvait aussi dans ses mails, il avait commencé à lui écrire pour lui donner régulièrement de leurs nouvelles quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils resteraient finalement sur les routes beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

\- leur petit-fils doit déjà leur manquer.  
\- ils ne voulaient plus nous laisser partir. J'ai dû leur promettre qu'on parlerait tous les soirs sur Skype avec le petit.  
\- ils m'ont l'air durs en affaire, commenta Beatrice avec le sourire. Tu aurais pu rester.  
\- c'était le bon moment.

Elle ne lui en demanda pas plus, s'il s'était senti assez prêt pour rentrer jusqu'à Chicago et affronter le lot quotidien d'un inspecteur de police, elle respectait sa décision et était contente de son retour parmi eux.

\- tiens.

Elle fut surprise qu'il sorte de son sac à dos un cadeau et le pose sur la table basse en face d'eux.

\- Tobias, tu n'aurais pas dû.  
\- ouvre-le d'abord avant de dire ça, dit-il ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Il n'était pas du tout sûr que ce cadeau lui plaise, il n'avait jamais été doué pour le shopping, sa femme Anela le lui avait bien assez répété surtout en période de Saint-Valentin.

\- il est magnifique.

N'y tenant plus, Beatrice accrocha à son cou le collier « Mahalo » en or blanc qu'il venait de lui offrir et dont la lettre O était remplacée par un hibiscus, la fleur symbole d'Hawaï.

\- ça veut dire merci en hawaïen, c'est ça ?  
\- c'est de circonstance après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.  
\- tu en aurais fait autant à ma place.

L'inspecteur Eaton acquiesça, sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord.

\- j'ai ramené des souvenirs pour toute l'équipe mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils montrent autant d'indulgence que toi.  
\- ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même, l'avertit Beatrice avec le sourire. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont les adorer.

Et encore une fois, elle avait eu raison. Après avoir procédé à une distribution de cadeaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans l'open space du commissariat, l'inspecteur Eaton suivit son équipier jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvait la salle d'autopsie du docteur Prior.

\- alors qu'a dit Max ?

Elle n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour lui poser directement la question, elle ne s'imaginait pas ici sans lui, il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- bonjour à toi aussi Doc, ironisa l'inspecteur Coulter.  
\- bonjour Eric, souffla-t-elle.

Il fallait toujours que monsieur soit le centre de toutes les attentions, c'était frustrant à la longue.

\- je peux revenir dès lundi prochain. Max est d'accord. Christina a fait le forcing auprès de lui.  
\- c'est une excellente nouvelle, jugea Beatrice avec soulagement.  
\- t'as quoi pour moi Doc ?  
\- tu vois cette ligne en forme de V sur son pied ? Demanda Beatrice en posant sa main gantée sur le pied de la dépouille recouverte d'un drap sur sa table d'autopsie. C'est précisément ce qui indique qu'il avait une fracture. Il s'agit d'une blessure ante-mortem, juste avant sa mort. Sa mobilité a du être grandement atteinte, il pouvait à peine marcher. Le tueur n'aurait eu aucun mal à le viser.  
\- alors, il tire sur la première victime, à bout portant en pleine poitrine, récapitula Eric, mais la deuxième victime il la frappe au lieu de lui tirer dessus, puis la balance par-dessus la rambarde ?  
\- peut-être que son arme s'est enrayée, proposa Tobias.  
\- à moins qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer cet homme, réfléchit Eric. Merci Doc.  
\- de rien. Sympa ton maillot, jugea Beatrice.  
\- t'as vu ? Il en jette hein ? Lâcha fièrement Eric. C'est un souvenir de Tobias. C'est celui de l'équipe de football d'Hawaï. T'en fais pas Doc, t'auras ton cadeau une prochaine fois.  
\- en fait, j'ai déjà eu le mien.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle tenait délicatement son pendentif en or blanc dans ses mains, elle l'adorait, elle ne le quittait jamais.

\- tu veux dire que t'es passé chez elle ce week-end et pas chez moi ? S'offensa Eric.  
\- elle avait mes clés, tu voulais que je fasse comment pour rentrer ? Se défendit Tobias.  
\- mouais, c'est l'excuse toute trouvée.  
\- ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Eric, il y a un match ce soir, passe à la maison, on commandera une pizza et je mettrai des bières au frais.  
\- je préfère ça.

L'inspecteur Eaton leva les yeux au ciel avant d'adresser un regard résigné à Beatrice qui se mit à sourire, pauvre Tobias, son équipier faisait vraiment une montagne d'un rien.

* * *

\- ces dossiers sont protégés, Will ne peut pas les ouvrir, souffla Christina dans l'open space.  
\- elle voulait dire, même son super mari n'a pas réussi à les ouvrir, précisa l'intéressé tout sourire.  
\- ne vous en faites pas pour ça, les rassura aussitôt Tobias, Eric connaît un spécialiste.

Une fois en route pour aller chez le spécialiste en question, l'inspecteur Coulter lui donna ses directives sur le bon chemin à prendre.

\- tourne à droite.

Tobias obéit mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire au passage.

\- c'est pas la route pour aller chez Liam ça.  
\- normal, on ne va pas chez Liam, il est comment dire ...pas disponible.  
\- pas disponible ? comment ça ?  
\- et bien...  
\- arrête, je ne veux rien savoir.  
\- tu vois et après tu te plains que je te dis rien ! Pesta Eric.  
\- je ne me suis jamais plaint ! Quand est-ce que je me suis plaint ?  
\- pas plus tard que la semaine dernière quand tu m'as reproché de ne pas t'avoir prévenu d'être allé chez Tris d'abord.  
\- ne change pas de sujet ! Tu ne veux rien savoir et bien je vais te le dire quand même ! Tu te souviens des trois quart du temps où Liam était un génie et le quart restant totalement défoncé ? Disons que la tendance s'est légèrement inversée depuis ton départ.  
\- okay, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où on va ça.  
\- chez Maverick, la crème de la crème des experts informatiques, une tête, c'est le meilleur après Liam.  
\- donc pas le meilleur, trancha Tobias, tout sourire.  
\- sans commentaires, souffla Eric. Et regarde la route au lieu de faire ton intéressant !

Ils sonnèrent finalement à la porte de Maverick et c'est une jeune femme qui leur ouvrit.

\- bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Eaton et voici l'inspecteur Coulter. On cherche un certain Maverick.  
\- vous savez où on peut le trouver ?  
\- il est devant vous.

Les deux équipiers se regardèrent avec confusion : Maverick était une fille ?

\- vous êtes Maverick ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- c'est un surnom. Je m'appelle Mayv'.  
\- c'est Liam qui nous envoie, annonça Eric imperturbable.

Liam, ils avaient prononcé le mot magique, Maeve fit signe d'entrer à ses invités en laissant la porte ouverte et Tobias prit bien soin de la refermer. L'appartement de la jeune femme était un grand loft agencé à la fois comme une résidence et un atelier fonctionnel et agréable. Elle y entreposait toutes les toiles qu'elle venait de terminer, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil expert de Tobias.

\- vous êtes peintre ?  
\- à mes heures perdues. Je ne sais pas ce que Liam vous a dit mais je fais de la conception en ligne avant tout, j'ignorais que la police voulait m'embaucher pour refaire leur site web.

Deux beaux gosses, rien que pour elle, que les dieux de l'informatique bénissent ce cher Liam, pensa-t-elle alors. Tous les deux avaient une belle gueule, un corps athlétique et viril, elle validait leur physique à cent pour cent. Mais sa préférence allait nettement vers le plus blond des deux, elle l'imaginait déjà dans un tee-shirt qui moule bien les pectoraux, une petite barbe de trois jours, il faisait très mâle avec ses tatouages dans le cou et son torse poilu.

\- je fais des nus aussi, ça vous tente ? Vous feriez un modèle parfait pour un nu gracieux, vous avez un corps très harmonieux.

Afin d'attirer l'attention de l'inspecteur Coulter, elle avait fait cette proposition à l'inspecteur Eaton, toujours draguer le copain de celui qui vous plaît vraiment, c'était une technique vieille comme le monde et qui avait fait ses preuves.  
Un brin décontenancé, Tobias plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers Eric et de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, est-ce que cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'une minute venait vraiment de lui proposer de poser nu, il avait bien entendu ?

\- pour sa carrière de top model, on verra plus tard, la recadra sèchement Eric.

Au fond de lui, il était vexé, lui aussi avait des tatouages, lui aussi était musclé, et pourtant ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait demandé un portrait, pourquoi ?

\- Liam dit que tu es une tête, un pur génie de l'informatique, c'est le moment de le montrer. Ces dossiers soit protégés, à toi de les ouvrir en faisant ta petite magie.

Sans attendre, elle accepta la clé USB que l'inspecteur Coulter venait de lui passer avant de se mettre au travail devant son ordinateur portable, après tout, ils étaient venus pour ça.

\- ces dossiers ne sont pas seulement protégés, ils sont codés. Aucun de mes programmes de décryptage ne marche. Pour les amateurs qui s'y connaissent un peu, ce sont toujours les plus durs à avoir.  
\- c'est tout, on peut rien faire alors ? Souffla Eric.  
\- est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Lâcha Maeve.  
\- faut l'excuser, la patience c'est pas son fort.

Eric se mit à soupirer après le dernier commentaire de son équipier, il lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs celui-là quand il le voulait.

\- je me doute que tu dois recevoir plein de propositions qui consiste à enlever tes vêtements, mais sache que je me positionne sur cette liste, je saurai trouver la pose parfaite et la lumière adéquate pour faire ressortir les plus belles lignes de ton corps.

La détermination de Maeve et sa façon de présenter les choses fit sourire Tobias, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Eric encore plus.

\- hé ho l'obsédée, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains, on se concentre, y en a qui ont des méchants à arrêter !  
\- qui est le propriétaire des dossiers ? Se renseigna Maeve.  
\- Alana Rivers, une journaliste locale, répondit Tobias.  
\- vous connaissez sa date de naissance, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ?  
\- tu veux pas son numéro de téléphone ou celui de son permis de conduire et d'assuré social aussi tant qu'on y est ?

Le ton de l'inspecteur Coulter était franchement peu aimable à son égard mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

\- ça peut être aussi le nom de sa série préférée si ça se trouve. Elle a des animaux ?  
\- essaie Gribouille.  
\- quoi ? Réagit Eric après la remarque de son équipier. Pourquoi ce nom ?  
\- c'est son cochon d'Inde, expliqua calmement Tobias.  
\- comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
\- contrairement à toi, j'inspecte, je fais mon boulot.  
\- contrairement à moi ? Contrairement à moi ? C'est bas, très bas ça. Je suis un défenseur acharné des bêt...  
\- bingo ! Le coupa Maeve.

Les deux inspecteurs approchèrent simultanément leur visage de l'écran, chacun se tenant aux deux extrémités des épaules de la jeune femme.

\- mmmh, très bons choix d'eau de toilette, messieurs.  
\- y a un dossier sur Trent Newman, lut Eric en ignorant totalement le compliment de son interlocutrice. Il se présente au congrès, les sondages le donnent vainqueur.  
\- Alana a écrit une ébauche soutenant la thèse qu'il détourne des fonds caritatifs. L'article est convaincant. Elle avait des preuves solides apparemment, lut Maeve à voix haute à son tour.  
\- ça aurait jeté un pavé dans la mare si elle l'avait sorti, déduisit Tobias.  
\- un bon petit scandale politique, il ne manquait plus que ça, conclut Eric.

Ils avaient à présent leur mobile, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à fouiner du côté de Trent Newman ou de ses proches et le coupable leur tomberait alors tout cuit dans les mains.

* * *

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le fils de son équipier fêtait ses trois ans, il méritait d'être gâté à sa juste valeur, c'est pourquoi Eric, Christina et Will se retrouvaient tous les trois les bras chargés de cadeaux devant la porte de Tobias en ce jour frisquet de décembre. Surpris que ce soit Beatrice qui les accueille, cette petite attention fit bien rire Eric, jamais avare de sous-entendus concernant ses deux plus proches amis.

\- alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle maîtresse de maison Doc ? On ne me dit jamais rien à moi.  
\- très drôle, Eric. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. Tobias m'a chargée de vous ouvrir car il s'occupe de mettre les bougies sur le gâteau du petit, c'est tout.

La fête d'anniversaire de Kellan s'était déroulée jusque-là dans une ambiance bon enfant mais quand vint le moment pour eux de chanter tous ensemble et donc pour Kellan de souffler ses bougies avec l'aide précieuse de Christina, Beatrice crut lire une profonde tristesse dans le regard de Tobias et elle ne résista pas à venir le voir discrètement alors que Christina servait à présent une part de gâteau à chaque invité présent dans le salon.

\- hey tout va bien ?

Sa main se posa doucement sur l'avant-bras de son collègue et ami, elle aurait voulu que le ton de sa voix sonne moins inquiet à ses oreilles, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait tellement qu'il aille mieux et qu'il n'éprouve plus la moindre peine, seulement c'était impossible, au fond d'elle, elle le savait bien.

\- j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, désolé.  
\- ne t'excuse pas, ça peut arriver. A quoi tu pensais ?  
\- laisse tomber. De toute façon, c'était idiot.  
\- j'ai du mal à le croire, rien de ce que tu penses n'est idiot, Tobias. Jamais.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, pas du tout pesant, Beatrice n'insistait jamais pour qu'il se confie à tout prix à lui, elle faisait preuve d'une patience d'ange à son égard, c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il appréciait chez elle.

\- j'étais entrain de me dire que l'anniversaire de mon fils restera toujours celui du décès de sa mère, il devra vivre avec ça toute sa vie.  
\- c'est dur, c'est vrai. Ça ne fera jamais moins mal. Juste un peu moins souvent.

Tobias acquiesça puis il se mit à déglutir, elle pouvait voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- pose-toi une seule question : tu penses que ça plairait à Anela que tu arrêtes de fêter le jour où votre fils est entré dans votre vie la toute première fois ?  
\- non, elle aurait détesté cette idée.

Un petit rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Tobias à l'évocation de sa défunte femme qui se transforma vite en sourire nostalgique, Anela avait toujours été une grande fan des fêtes de famille et il comptait bien perpétuer cette tradition en sa mémoire, plus que jamais.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Quel accueil, ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci, merci, merci pour les follows, les favoris et vos adorables reviews._

* * *

 **JANVIER**

N'attendant même pas que Maeve daigne leur ouvrir, l'inspecteur Coulter toqua une seule fois à sa porte puis il entra dans l'appartement de la jeune peintre sous le regard contrarié de son équipier.

\- vas-y, te dérange pas surtout, dit Tobias en refermant la porte derrière eux.  
\- je vais me gêner.

Ni une, ni deux, il fit son entrée dans la pièce principale sans s'annoncer, suivi de peu par Tobias qui n'appréciait guère sa façon de faire.

\- excuse-le Maverick, il ne sait pas se tenir.

Un pinceau encore en main, Maeve était en plein travail sur sa dernière toile mais c'était toujours un véritable honneur pour elle d'être dérangée par deux beaux gosses pareils.

\- ça y est, deux ou trois services rendus et on ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi ? Demanda-t-elle à Tobias d'un ton aguicheur.  
\- bonne année à toi aussi sinon, pesta Eric.  
\- ah oui, c'est vrai, bonne année !

Elle fit tremper son pinceau dans son pot de white-spirit et alla ensuite s'installer à son bureau devant son ordinateur, elle jubilait de la jalousie patente d'Eric et décida d'en remettre une couche en draguant toujours aussi ouvertement son équipier.

\- ça me fait penser que je n'ai même pas eu droit à mon bisou aux douze coups de minuit, faudra qu'on se fasse ça l'année prochaine. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Tobias qui ne savait plus où se mettre et préféra faire comme si de rien n'était en changeant de sujet.

\- on espérait que tu pourrais nous aider. En entrant les empreintes et le portrait-robot du tueur dans la base de données, on a eu un nom : Ian Barnes.  
\- on ne sait rien sur lui, annonça Eric, le dossier est protégé.

Il fit signe à son équipier de passer à Maeve la clé USB qu'il avait encore dans la main.

\- ouah tu l'as sentie ? Se renseigna la jeune peintre.  
\- quoi ? La questionna Tobias.  
\- quand nos deux mains se sont touchées, il y a eu comme une connexion...  
\- pourquoi tu te servirais pas de ta connexion pour nous dire qui est vraiment Ian Barnes ? Souffla Eric d'un air exaspéré.

Ravie de voir que son petit numéro avec Tobias avait un tel effet sur lui, la jeune peintre obtempéra le sourire aux lèvres.

\- bingo !

Tous les renseignements sur Ian Barnes s'affichèrent alors sur l'écran de Maeve, ce qui impressionna Tobias.

\- comment tu fais ça ?  
\- si je te le dis, je serais obligée de te tuer après. Ce serait dommage.

Encore un regard charmeur adressé à son équipier, Eric n'en pouvait plus de ce petit manège entre les deux.

\- son vrai nom est Ian Bryce, lut-il à haute voix sur l'écran de Maeve. Il a été à la CIA pendant neuf ans, recruté à sa sortie de l'université.  
\- on se croirait dans une série télé.

Ne goûtant pas à son trait d'humour, Eric lui adressa un regard noir mais Maeve savait bien que c'était le peu d'attention qu'elle semblait lui accorder qui le mettait hors de lui en réalité.

\- c'est un tueur de premier ordre, continua Eric. Sa spécialité c'est de séduire ses victimes et de les tuer, une mission qu'il a effectué en Jordanie a mal tourné, il a disparu pendant deux ans, quand il a réapparu sur le radar de l'agence, il se faisait engager comme tueur à gages sans foi ni loi par n'importe quel gouvernement ou organisation.

La sonnerie du portable d'Eric retentit dans la pièce et il décrocha en voyant le nom de Will s'afficher.

\- Will, t'as du nouveau ?

Maeve le regardait attentivement alors qu'il acquiesçait aux propos de son collègue au bout du fil, il était encore plus sexy quand il était concentré à ce point, quand il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec sa main droite, elle crut défaillir et se pinça les lèvres en voyant ces multiples veines sortir de ce bras aussi musclé, heureusement qu'il avait les manches de sa chemise bleue relevées, sinon elle aurait raté tout ce spectacle.

\- ça va ? Je te dérange pas ? Tu te rinces bien l'œil ? L'interrogea Tobias, tout sourire.

Et merde, voilà qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit de matage intensif, tellement intensif qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la pièce.

\- ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que c'est toi mon petit préféré.  
\- je ne crois pas non, c'est seulement ce que tu veux lui faire croire.

Maeve resta bouche bée face aux accusations de son interlocuteur, il avait vu clair dans son petit jeu, bon sang, depuis quand ils étaient aussi perspicaces dans la police ? Heureusement pour elle, Eric venait de raccrocher.

\- on a un résultat avec le portrait-robot, Ian a été repéré à l'aéroport O'Hare entrain d'acheter un billet pour l'Australie.  
\- il essaie de fuir sur une île, affirma Tobias. Allons-y !  
\- heu… y a pas de quoi ?

Cette dernière phrase prononcée par Maeve ne trouva pas preneur, les deux inspecteurs étaient déjà loin, dans une chasse à l'homme, chaque minute comptait et ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de la remercier.

* * *

\- vas-y Doc, dis-lui toi que c'est une bonne idée.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Beatrice haussa un sourcil en direction d'Eric qui venait tout juste de débarquer dans sa salle d'autopsie avec son équipier.

\- je pourrais si je savais de quoi vous parliez.  
\- de la bonne résolution d'Eric pour cette nouvelle année, annonça Tobias, il a décidé de me recaser.  
\- exactement, je veux faire le bonheur de mon équipier, avoua l'inspecteur Coulter en toute humilité.  
\- et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Will et Christina ont accepté de l'aider. J'ai donc rendez-vous samedi prochain avec eux et une certaine Malika, une amie de Chris, pour un dîner à quatre.  
\- une superbe métisse avec des yeux verts, je l'ai vue en photo sur le téléphone de Christina, elle est à tomber, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.  
\- je suis libre le week-end prochain, je peux te garder Kellan si tu veux ? Proposa Beatrice en toute amitié.  
\- merci Tris, ironisa Tobias, je te rappelle que tu es censée être de mon côté.  
\- tu vois, même elle est d'accord avec moi ! Jubila Eric. Alors tu décides quoi ? C'est oui ?  
\- on en sait plus sur la victime ?

Sa tentative pour changer de sujet eut l'effet escompté et Beatrice se concentra alors sur la dépouille allongée devant elle sur sa table d'autopsie.

\- oui, regarde, cette partie du bassin est plus large chez la femme que chez l'homme.  
\- super, tu peux traduire pour l'idiot à côté de moi là ? Ironisa Eric.  
\- tu veux dire que c'est une femme ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- d'après les éléments que j'ai, je peux affirmer que la victime est une femme blanche âgée de 18 à 25 ans et d'après l'avancement de la décomposition, la mort remonte à trois semaines environ.  
\- merci Tris.  
\- de rien, alors tu vas y aller à ce rendez-vous ou pas ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question à son tour. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur, il méritait d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer durant ces deux dernières années.

\- j'ai une idée, on va laisser le hasard décider pour toi.

L'inspecteur Eaton comprit rapidement où le docteur Prior voulait en venir quand elle se saisit de la Magic 8 Ball qui se trouvait sur son bureau, juste à quelques pas de sa table d'autopsie.

\- tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas laisser un jouet pour enfants décider de mon avenir ?  
\- si t'as une meilleure solution, vas-y, on t'écoute, lui rétorqua Eric.

Tobias se tut, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, il avait déjà tout perdu.

\- dis-moi boule magique, commença Beatrice, est-ce que l'inspecteur Tobias Eaton doit se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Malika ?

Elle retourna alors la Magic 8 Ball et lut à voix haute la réponse qui apparut.

\- demandez plus tard.

Ce résultat fit sourire Tobias, pour une fois la chance était de son côté mais Beatrice ne se découragea pas pour autant et retenta l'expérience une nouvelle fois.

\- dis-moi boule magique, est-ce que l'inspecteur Tobias Eaton doit se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Malika ?

Elle retourna la Magic 8 Ball dans l'autre sens et lut à nouveau à voix haute la réponse qui apparut.

\- mes sources me disent que oui.  
\- c'est pas vrai, affirma Tobias incrédule, fais voir.

Le docteur Prior lui passa la Magic 8 Ball de bon cœur et il put vérifier qu'elle disait vrai.

\- tu n'as plus le choix, mon pote !

Tout sourire, Eric lui tapa sur l'épaule, ce qui fit soupirer Tobias de plus belle, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance aux jeux de hasard, c'était un euphémisme.

* * *

\- on t'écoute Doc.

Alors que son équipier était au volant, Eric activa le mode haut-parleur de son téléphone pour qu'il puisse entendre lui aussi les dernières conclusions du docteur Prior.

 _\- alors j'ai refait un exaben plus approfondi sur Laura Danes._

Lorsqu'il entendit que le docteur Prior parlait légèrement du nez, l'inspecteur Coulter ne put réprimer un sourire, il venait de trouver sa toute nouvelle taquinerie du jour.

\- et alors, des résultats ? Se renseigna Tobias.  
 _\- les coupures de sa bain étaient fraîches. J'ai supposé d'abord qu'elle avait pu tomber en courant, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de gravier, d'herbe ou de terre. J'ai égalebent exclu les borsures, les griffures, et tout ce qui pouvait indiquer une altercation entre febbes. Alors, j'ai essayé de rapprocher les coupures des ornebents de sa robe, en vain, là aussi. Et finalebent, j'ai fini par trouver que les coupures de la bain de Laura Danes contenaient du sang d'Ellen Roe._  
\- ce n'est pas une coïncidence, commenta Tobias en regardant la route. D'abord on découvre que Laura Danes a été violée il y a cinq ans par celui qui vient de violer et tuer Ellen, et maintenant on retrouve le sang d'Ellen dans les coupures de la main de Laura Danes. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais je suis sur qu'il y a un rapport entre les deux victimes.  
\- merci Doc, dit Eric dans un sourire. Tu sais, c'est bizarre. Tobias était enrhumé la semaine dernière et cette semaine, c'est ton tour. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à m'annoncer tous les deux ?  
\- ça va, c'est bon, arrête de l'embêter avec ça, souffla l'inspecteur Eaton.  
 _\- ne t'en fais pas Tobias. Lui-bêbe ne croit pas vraibent à ce qu'il raconte._  
\- je dis juste que vous feriez un beau couple, c'est tout.  
 _\- oh que non, Tobias est bien trop coincé !_ Lâcha tout à coup Beatrice.  
\- je te demande pardon ? S'offensa l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
 _\- ne le prends pas bal. Je ne fais que pointer l'évidence. Allez, j'y vais._  
\- soigne-toi bien, Doc.  
 _\- berci Eric, salut !_

Depuis que la jeune légiste avait raccroché, Tobias affichait une mine renfrognée, ce qui n'échappa guère à son équipier.

\- ne sois pas vexé. J'ignorais que tu accordais autant d'importance à ce que pouvait penser Tris à ton sujet.  
\- ce n'est pas le cas, nia Tobias en bloc, j'en ai juste marre qu'on me répète à tout bout de champ que je suis coincé alors que c'est faux, point !

Eric ne put réprimer un sourire, son équipier était en plein déni, mais ça, il le savait déjà, il n'était pas surpris le moins du monde par sa réaction épidermique.

* * *

Lorsque Beatrice entendit le bruit de la clé tourner dans la serrure, elle baissa immédiatement le son de la télé et réajusta sa position assise sur le canapé de Tobias, après tout elle n'était pas chez elle ici même si c'était tout comme tellement elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

\- alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

Tobias acquiesça rapidement à sa question et vint s'asseoir tranquillement sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle.

\- et toi avec Kellan ? Il a été gentil ?  
\- sage comme une image. On a mangé une pizza en regardant Les Minions et je l'ai mis au lit à la fin du film.  
\- Les Minions ? Encore ? Ça fait au moins la dixième fois qu'il le regarde.  
\- tu sais ce qu'on dit : quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Et toi, alors ? Raconte. C'était bien ?  
\- on a passé un bon moment. C'était sympa.  
\- et Malika alors ? Elle est telle qu'Eric l'a décrite ?  
\- oui, jolie, intelligente et drôle aussi.  
\- mais tu ne comptes pas la revoir, comprit tout de suite Beatrice.  
\- non, je ne pense pas.  
\- Tobias, pourquoi tu ne dis pas franchement à Eric que tu n'es pas encore prêt à faire des rencontres ? Il comprendra, j'en suis sûre.  
\- parce que… ça lui fait tellement plaisir de croire qu'il me fait plaisir.  
\- rends-moi un service, dit Beatrice tout en se levant du canapé, tu es toujours entrain de penser aux besoins des autres, essaie de penser un peu aux tiens aussi d'accord ?

Tobias fit oui de la tête et quand il vit Beatrice se diriger vers le couloir de l'entrée, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre.

\- il est déjà tard. Je te proposerais bien de t'installer dans ma chambre et de prendre le canapé mais vu que je suis quelqu'un de coincé, je n'oserais jamais inviter une femme à passer la nuit chez moi, sourit Tobias d'un air innocent.  
\- c'est pas vrai, tu n'as toujours pas digéré cette histoire ? J'aurais dû dire gentleman au lieu de coincé, je te présente toutes mes excuses, c'est bon, tu es content ?  
\- ravi, répondit-il sur un ton des plus légers. Je préfère ça.  
\- allez, j'y vais. On se voit lundi.  
\- envoie-moi un texto pour me prévenir que t'es bien rentrée.

La jeune légiste leva les yeux au ciel, elle croirait entendre ses grands-parents.

\- oui, papy. Sans faute ! Le taquina Beatrice avant de passer la porte.

Oh bon sang, cette idée le heurta de plein fouet, il était vraiment coincé alors ?

* * *

 **FEVRIER**

On était le 14 aujourd'hui et en cette fin d'après-midi, les inspecteurs Eaton et Coulter en profitaient pour discuter dans l'ascenseur de leurs projets respectifs pour la soirée.

\- tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda Tobias à son équipier.  
\- comme chaque année, je vais dans un bar et je repère les femmes assez déprimées par leur célibat pour pouvoir coucher avec moi.  
\- t'es vraiment un salaud, jugea Tobias avec le sourire.  
\- merci.  
\- ce n'était pas un compliment !

La remarque de son équipier fit sourire Eric de plus belle avant qu'il ne fasse à son tour sa petite enquête sur la vie privée de Tobias.

\- et toi, t'as prévu quelque chose de ton côté ?  
\- oui, avec Tris, on fête la Sans-Valentin.  
\- ah oui, toi et Tris ? Se réjouit Eric en jouant des sourcils.  
\- je t'arrête tout de suite, ça n'a rien d'une soirée romantique. On va regarder l'intégrale de Die Hard chez moi. D'ailleurs, tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau au fils de John McClane dans le cinquième film.  
\- ne change pas de sujet, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que c'est à cause de Tris que tu ne veux pas revoir Malika.  
\- j'abandonne, pense ce que tu veux.  
\- tu avoues alors ?  
\- tu m'énerves.

Tobias secoua la tête d'un air amusé, quand son équipier avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs !

* * *

\- tu peux entrer, Tris !

Son DVD de la pentalogie Die Hard en main, la jeune légiste rejoignit le salon où l'attendait déjà Tobias, bien calé dans son canapé et une coupe de champagne en main. Il lui passa une flûte à son tour et une fois installée à ses côtés, ils purent trinquer en toute amitié.

\- à la Sans-Valentin, sourit Tobias en levant son verre.  
\- à la Sans-Valentin, répéta Beatrice sur le même ton léger.

Elle entrechoqua son verre contre celui de son ami et collègue puis sirota chaque goutte de sa boisson de luxe à bulles avec délectation.

\- il est vraiment délicieux.  
\- merci, je suis soulagé qu'il te plaise. On lance le premier film ?  
\- vas-y.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tobias inséra le DVD de Piège de cristal dans son lecteur puis il revint s'asseoir à côté de Beatrice sur le canapé avant d'appuyer sur la touche play de sa télécommande.  
Une heure plus tard, Tobias était toujours autant plongé dans le film même si ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire un va-et-vient incessant entre l'écran de télévision et le visage de Beatrice qui s'était assoupie depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire en l'observant, finalement, ce n'était pas lui le plus fatigué des deux.  
Quand le générique de fin défila sur l'écran, Beatrice ouvrit les yeux, croyant que Tobias ne l'avait pas remarquée, elle releva la tête comme si de rien n'était.

\- c'était bien hein ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Elle ne put retenir un léger bâillement, ce qui fit glousser le jeune inspecteur.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai vue, tu as dormi pendant presque toute la deuxième partie du film.  
\- non, pas du tout, s'offusqua-t-elle, prenant un air choqué qui amusait beaucoup son ami. Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer avant de finir par baver sur un de tes coussins.  
\- c'est préférable oui, sourit-il en lui prêtant son bras pour l'aider à mieux se relever.

En vrai gentleman, il la raccompagna ainsi jusque devant la porte d'entrée.

\- j'ai passé une excellente soirée, avoua Beatrice.  
\- moi aussi, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.  
\- je me disais justement la même chose. Bonne nuit Tobias.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer tout naturellement un bisou sur la joue de son collègue.

\- bonne nuit Tris.

Elle salua encore une fois le jeune inspecteur d'un geste de la main puis il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme totalement la porte d'entrée derrière elle, c'était officiel, il venait vraiment de passer une agréable Sans-Valentin en compagnie de la plus fidèle de ses amies.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Trop contente que ça vous plaise toujours, je vous remercie pour vos messages super motivants.  
anonyme : oui, voilà, avec sa future femme, c'est ce que je veux dire lol_

* * *

 **MARS**

\- on aurait besoin d'un petit coup de main, annonça Eric sans ambages.

Comme à son habitude, il était entré après avoir toqué une seule et unique fois à la porte de Maeve et comme à son habitude, Tobias lui avait envoyé un regard désapprobateur. Il plissa des yeux quand il trouva la pièce principale vide, bizarre, normalement leur experte en informatique les prévenait toujours quand elle devait s'absenter si peu de temps avant une nouvelle visite de leur part.

\- Maverick ? Insista-t-il.  
\- ouais, je suis là !

Il ne put réprimer un sourire quand il se rendit compte que la voix de la jeune femme provenait de la grande forme cachée en dessous d'une couette blanche au pied de son bureau d'ordinateur. Il s'avança vers elle et quand il souleva la couette en question, il la retrouva en pleine séance de bronzage, sa lampe à UV à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

Ni une, ni deux, Tobias aida Maeve à se relever, tout en tenant la lampe à UV dans son autre main.

\- oh crois-moi, t'as pas besoin de ça, ton teint est parfait, le complimenta-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse.  
\- merci, dit Tobias tout sourire.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que la jeune femme ne craquait pas vraiment pour lui et qu'elle le draguait seulement afin d'attirer l'attention de son équipier, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise pour jouer le jeu avec elle.

\- tes biceps sont vraiment énormes, commenta Maeve d'un ton impressionné, j'avais jamais remarqué, faut combien de temps de gonflette par jour pour en arriver à ce résultat ?  
\- vous avez raison, souffla Eric, on va avoir cette conversation maintenant, prenons notre temps, c'est qu'une question de sécurité nationale !

La jeune peintre fut surprise qu'il plaque sans douceur une clé USB tout contre son ventre mais elle s'en saisit sans rien dire et prit place derrière son ordinateur pour la brancher sur un de ses ports.

\- dis-nous qui envoie ces e-mails.

Le ton employé par Eric à son égard était toujours aussi peu aimable et comme elle n'avait même pas eu le droit à un « s'il-te-plaît », elle se décida à jouer les candides, c'était puéril mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- et comment je suis censée savoir ça ?  
\- t'es une hackeuse alors vas-y, hacke, lui rétorqua Eric d'un ton sec.  
\- oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être grognon comme ça ?

Sans même prendre la peine de regarder l'inspecteur Coulter, la jeune peintre fixait maintenant Tobias droit dans les yeux.

\- rien, il est toujours comme ça.  
\- heu... je suis toujours là. Si vous aviez pas remarqué.

Encore une pique qui leur était adressée sur un ton des plus désagréables, Maeve réalisait tout doucement que ce n'était peut-être pas de cette manière qu'elle allait pouvoir se rapprocher de l'inspecteur Coulter, il était sûrement temps pour elle de changer de stratégie et en même temps, elle n'en voyait guère d'autre, elle se trouvait dans une impasse, une véritable impasse.

* * *

 **AVRIL**

\- ouah Doc, t'as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?

L'inspecteur Coulter fit une entrée remarquée dans la salle d'autopsie du docteur Prior suivi de peu par son équipier qui se contentait d'apprécier la vue en silence.

\- je les ai juste éclaircis un peu, avoua Beatrice devant sa table d'autopsie, c'est tout.  
\- tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus à mon idéal féminin. On devrait dîner ensemble un de ces quatre. T'es libre demain soir ?  
\- merci, mais non merci. Je n'aime pas les hommes à femmes, je préfère les hommes d'une seule femme.  
\- je rêve où elle vient juste de me jeter et de me traiter en même temps de chaud lapin ? S'offensa Eric.  
\- tu ne rêves pas, confirma Tobias tout sourire. Sois content, c'est cent fois mieux que de se faire traiter de coincé.  
\- si ça intéresse quelqu'un, sachez que le degré de décomposition fait remonter la mort à hier entre 18 et 21 heures, ironisa la jeune légiste. Fort heureusement, le démembrement est post-mortem.  
\- avec quoi on l'a découpé ? Se renseigna Tobias.  
\- je n'avais jamais encore vu ce type de blessures. L'incision décrit un mouvement latéral, ourlets de perforations dentelées qui me laisse perplexe. J'en saurai plus après un examen plus approfondi.  
\- merci Doc.

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent la salle d'autopsie du docteur Prior en même temps et quand Tobias y repassa quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Beatrice debout sur un tabouret, elle tentait de se saisir d'une petite bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur le dessus de son armoire. Quand il réalisa qu'elle allait manquer de tomber à la renverse d'une seconde à l'autre, il courut à toute vitesse vers elle et la rattrapa dans ses bras musclés et puissants.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, la jeune légiste venait tout juste de remarquer les traits parfaitement dessinés de son visage, sa bouche destinée à être constamment embrassée, ses yeux absolument magnifiques, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

\- je vous dérange pas ?

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Eric fit son entrée dans la pièce alors que Tobias tenait encore fermement Beatrice dans ses bras.

\- non, répondit tout à coup cette dernière.  
\- non, répéta Tobias. Pas du tout.

Voyant que la jeune légiste commençait à remuer dans ses bras, il la lâcha et la vit se diriger aussitôt devant sa table d'autopsie sans perdre une minute.

\- ah ouais, ça saute aux yeux, commenta Eric avec ironie.

Beatrice ne releva pas sa dernière remarque, elle avait besoin de se focaliser sur son travail à présent, il n'y avait que ça qui arriverait à calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

\- la victime a des poumons en parfait état. En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant de sa colonne vertébrale. Il y a des marques sur la chair et sur les os, ce sont des brûlures thermiques dû à l'énergie cinétique. L'outil utilisé par le cœur s'est mis à chauffer durant la découpe. Il n'y a pas de brûlures sur les autres parties, ça veut dire que le tueur a démembré le torse en dernier. Il y avait encore une autre trace dans la toison pectorale de la victime : de la sciure. Si on rapproche ça des autres marques de brûlures…  
\- tu veux dire qu'on l'a découpé à la tronçonneuse ? Comprit Tobias.  
\- par contre, j'ignore encore quel type de tronçonneuse a pu faire ces blessures dentelées, je suis dessus.  
\- amuse-toi bien, Doc.  
\- merci Eric.

À peine Tobias avait fait un pas à l'extérieur de la salle d'autopsie du docteur Prior que son équipier marchait déjà à côté de lui en jouant les petits curieux.

\- c'était quoi ça ? Lâcha Eric.  
\- quoi ? Demanda innocemment Tobias.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre Beatrice et lui, à dire vrai, il ne savait même plus si ce moment était vraiment arrivé ou s'il l'avait seulement imaginé.

\- oh je t'en prie Tobias. Je vais pas te faire un dessin, si ? Si j'étais pas arrivé, vous en seriez déjà à la soupe de langue tous les deux.  
\- n'importe quoi, réagit le jeune inspecteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu délires.  
\- bien sûr. C'est moi l'aveugle dans toute cette histoire. C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air tout content qu'elle me mette un râteau tout à l'heure.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je compatissais avec toi.  
\- c'est bizarre, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.  
\- normal, tu te fais des films, affirma Tobias avec fermeté.  
\- ouais, redis-moi ça l'année prochaine quand vous serez mariés avec un gosse en route okay ?

Eric tapota avec complicité sur l'épaule de son ami avant de marcher quelques mètres devant lui, il ne l'avait pas rêvée cette scène entre ces deux collègues, ils étaient comme seuls au monde dans cette salle d'autopsie, ils avaient l'air totalement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, plongés dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

* * *

\- et donc ensuite il y a le second pare-feu ?

En bon élève attentif qu'il était, Tobias tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les explications de Maeve sur le profil du coupable idéal du hacker qui avait piraté le serveur de la société Bennett et dont le gérant Julian Jones venait d'être abattu à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

\- ouais, c'est tout à fait ça et pour arriver à le franchir, il faudrait d'abord que le hacker recherche le bon mot de passe mais il risquerait de se le faire bloquer.  
\- ce qui veut dire qu'il avait déjà les bons codes ? Se renseigna Eric à son tour.  
\- ouais et donc il y a moins de coupables potentiels.  
\- j'étais pourtant sûr que c'était John Jacobson le coupable, reconnut Tobias.  
\- les données sont à un niveau d'accès très élevés que lui-même ne peut pas avoir atteint. En tout cas, pour l'instant. T'as d'autres suspects ?

Encore une question de Maeve adressée à son équipier, lui faisait tapisserie à côté, l'inspecteur Coulter en avait assez.

\- Tram Hoang, répondit-il à la place de Tobias.  
\- c'est possible. Regardez dans quoi le hacker a fouillé.

Sur les conseils de la jeune peintre, les deux inspecteurs fixèrent avec attention l'écran de son ordinateur qui affichait de précieuses informations.

\- en gros, dans tout ce qui peut être utile aux concurrents de la société Bennett, conclut Tobias. Merci Maverick, ça va beaucoup nous aider.  
\- de rien, tu me connais, c'est toujours un plaisir de te faire plaisir.

D'un air exaspéré, Eric leva les yeux au ciel, encore ce ton charmeur et ce sourire enjôleur quand elle s'adressait à Tobias, il ne le supportait plus.

\- elles sont jolies ces fleurs.

Le regard d'Eric se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le vase d'orchidées mauves qui traînait à gauche de l'ordinateur de Maeve, il l'avait repéré dès son entrée dans le loft de la jeune peintre et remerciait le ciel que son équipier ait abordé le sujet, il allait enfin savoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire !

\- et oui, elles me viennent de mon admirateur secret !

Eric ne put réprimer un rire moqueur en entendant la confidence de Maeve, cette femme était bien trop sûre d'elle, elle avait l'impression que tous les hommes étaient à ses pieds.

\- quoi ? Tu penses que je ne mérite pas une gentille attention comme celle-là ?  
\- je ne me pose pas de questions à ton sujet. Je ne pense jamais à toi.

Outch, dans ses dents ! La jeune peintre tenta de se donner une contenance mais elle était blessée par les propos d'Eric, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- bon Tobias, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer et je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire alors je vais le faire vite comme ça, ça te fera moins mal, tu sais, comme un pansement qu'on enlève. T'es prêt ?

L'inspecteur Eaton se contenta de plisser les yeux, il ne voyait pas où son interlocutrice voulait en venir.

\- ce bouquet me vient d'un modèle qui pose pour moi, avoua-t-elle avec un vrai débit de mitraillette. Ça a été le véritable coup de foudre.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva de sa chaise puis retourna sa dernière toile avec fierté vers les deux inspecteurs qui purent ainsi y découvrir un homme bâti en V, une vraie armoire en glace, presque aussi musclé qu'eux.

\- c'est qui ce guignol ? On dirait un mannequin pour sous-vêtements, se moqua ouvertement Eric.

La moue boudeuse, Maeve se contenta d'ignorer sa dernière remarque, il ne méritait pas son attention de toute manière.

\- je me doute que ça doit être dur pour toi de voir que tu es le deuxième dans mon cœur à présent Tobias, mais tu peux laisser parler tes émotions, vas-y, laisse-toi aller, on est entre nous.  
\- je suis contente pour toi Maverick et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton modèle, lui dit sincèrement Tobias avant de se tourner vers Eric. Allons rendre une petite visite à ce cher Tram Hoang d'accord ?  
\- vas-y, je te suis.

L'inspecteur Coulter emboîta alors le pas de son équipier sous le regard déçu de Maeve, elle venait de se rendre compte que Tobias ne jouerait plus à son petit jeu maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était prise, la poisse !

* * *

 **MAI**

\- alors ça avance ?

Laissé sans réponse par Eric, Tobias quitta son bureau et vint rejoindre celui de son équipier dans l'open space. Sa tête se trouvait à présent juste au-dessus de l'épaule de son collègue et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut que ses soi-disant recherches n'avaient rien à voir avec leur affaire en cours comme il le lui avait laissé penser auparavant. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, son collègue et ami était bien entrain d'éplucher les relevés téléphoniques de Maeve sous ses propres yeux.

\- tu sais que c'est illégal de faire ça à des fins personnelles ? L'interrogea Tobias tout sourire.  
\- je veux juste m'assurer que son mannequin pour sous-vêtements n'est pas un enfoiré, admit Eric sans quitter son écran des yeux.  
\- pourquoi ? Je croyais que tout ce qui concernait Maverick ne te concernait pas. C'est bien ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour, non ? A moins que j'ai mal entendu.

Tobias avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son équipier admettait enfin tenir à la jeune peintre et il pouvait donc se venger de la lourdeur que ce dernier lui avait fait subir en lui rabâchant constamment que lui et Beatrice étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- ça va, n'en fais pas une montagne. Je chope le numéro de ce type, j'obtiens son identité et je vérifie s'il est clean, fin de l'histoire, pas la peine de t'emballer pour rien.  
\- si c'est que ça, je peux demander directement le nom de son modèle à Maverick, elle me le donnera tout de suite, ça sera plus simple.  
\- oh ça j'avais capté, elle est prête à assouvir le moindre de tes désirs, souffla Eric d'un air agacé.

Ce n'était pas la peine que son équipier lui vante les mérites de sa relation privilégiée avec Maeve, il la connaissait par cœur et devait malheureusement la subir tous les jours ou presque.

\- t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? S'agaça Tobias à son tour. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. C'est toi qu'elle veut atteindre et apparemment son plan marche à la perfection.

La dernière réflexion de son équipier laissa le jeune inspecteur perplexe, si c'était vrai, Maeve était non seulement une formidable peintre mais aussi une excellente actrice, il n'y avait vu que du feu dans son petit jeu. Impassible, il continua d'éplucher les relevés téléphoniques de la jeune femme en silence, peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de découvrir si la théorie de Tobias était exacte ou non, il n'était franchement sûr de rien.

* * *

\- Tris, t'as du nouv…

La respiration de Tobias se coupa instantanément quand il vit à quel point Beatrice était resplendissante dans sa longue robe de soirée beige, à la fois décolletée et fendue, associée à une fine étole dorée qui entourait son cou. Flattée par l'effet qu'elle avait sur son collègue, la jeune légiste baissa immédiatement la tête, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres, elle sentait déjà le rose lui monter aux joues.

\- du nouveau sur le couteau ? Continua Tobias comme si de rien n'était.

Se tenant sagement à ses côtés, l'inspecteur Coulter ne put réprimer un sourire, son équipier avait beau nier son attirance pour Beatrice, sa théorie se vérifiait vraiment de jour en jour.

\- oui, le couteau extrait de la poitrine de la victime a servi à couper des plantes et des fleurs. Le labo a trouvé sur la garde des fibres de la même nature que ceux de la plaie. Ce sont des fleurs de prunier. En outre, je pense savoir à qui appartient ce fameux couteau. Le morceau de métal qui a réagi aux ultraviolets que j'ai extrait de son doigt, c'est un fragment de piercing pour les lèvres.  
\- il est possible que le tueur ait frappé la victime sur la bouche, ce qui aurait brisé l'anneau dont un fragment serait resté dans sa chair, suggéra Christina avec sérieux.

La lieutenant de police se tenait sagement à côté de son amie légiste, juste devant sa table d'autopsie.

\- comme il y avait très peu de sang, il aurait été difficile normalement de pouvoir établir le profil ADN de la personne qui portait ce piercing, poursuivit Beatrice. Mais heureusement, les piercings surtout s'ils sont récents sont souvent rejetés par l'organisme. Des globules blancs affluent dans la zone du piercing pour combattre le corps étranger, et donc, ces germes guerriers transportent l'ADN. Ce qui a permis ensuite au labo d'établir le profil de la personne qui le portait. Il devrait déjà être sur vos téléphones normalement.

Les deux inspecteurs regardèrent simultanément leurs portables et comme c'était le cas, Eric put lire à haute voix l'identité de leur suspect.

\- Samuel Bell, c'est un criminel professionnel.  
\- il nous reste plus qu'à lui mettre la main dessus, s'enthousiasma Tobias. Merci Tris.  
\- de rien, répondit l'intéressée d'une toute petite voix.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder, de peur qu'il puisse lire le trouble dans ses yeux.

\- sinon t'es sûre que ça fait pas trop habillée comme tenue dans une salle d'autopsie, Doc ? S'informa Eric avec humour.  
\- très drôle, souffla Christina. Cette robe est pour Matthew Kane, il l'a invitée à un gala de charité ce soir !  
\- maître Kane, l'avocat véreux ? S'étonna Tobias. Il était pas impliqué dans un scandale fiscal dernièrement ?

Le regard paniqué de la légiste se tourna à la vitesse de l'éclair vers son amie Christina qui s'empressa de la soulager.

\- toutes les charges ont été abandonnées contre lui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en guidant doucement Beatrice vers la sortie. On a une bonne trentaine de minutes devant nous pour que je te briefe sur les choses à éviter absolument pendant un premier rendez-vous. Alors déjà, pas de culotte de grand-mère, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! Aucun abus d'alcool, là aussi on ne sait jamais ! Ne jamais parler de tes ex, sous aucun prétexte ! Ah oui, c'est très important ça, vérifie toujours ton haleine ou si tu as un bout de salade coincé entre les dents ! Mets ton portable sur silencieux aussi, il ne faudrait pas qu'il sonne toutes les cinq minutes ! Évite les déclarations d'amour également, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, ça va le faire fuir ! Ah oui et évidemment, vas-y seule et pas avec ta mère ou un autre membre de ta famille, ça la fout mal !

Maintenant que les inspecteurs Eaton et Coulter étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle d'autopsie, Eric avait le loisir de taquiner encore plus son équipier qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- bien tenté le coup de l'avocat véreux.  
\- je n'ai rien inventé, se défendit Tobias. C'est normal que je veuille la protéger, je veille sur elle comme je le ferais avec toi.  
\- tu veux dire que tu ne me laisserais pas sortir avec Matthew Kane non plus ? L'interrogea Eric, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- arrête, tu sais ce que je veux dire, pour moi Tris, c'est comme toi...comme mon meilleur pote.  
\- ton meilleur pote avec des seins !  
\- voilà, c'est ça ! T'as tout compris ! Ça ne change strictement rien !

En plein déni de réalité, son équipier était vraiment prêt à lui sortir les pires excuses possibles et imaginables, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'amuser franchement l'inspecteur Coulter, c'était un euphémisme.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Vos reviews me boostent grave, mille mercis, vraiment. Et un merci tout particulier à Courtney Ackles pour son idée de faire jouer les modèles à Eric :)  
Aely : merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part.  
_

* * *

 **JUIN**

Lorsque l'inspecteur Coulter pénétra pour la première fois dans le loft de Maeve sans son équipier, la jeune peintre ne put cacher sa surprise alors qu'elle travaillait avec sérieux sur sa dernière toile.

\- t'es tout seul ?  
\- t'es observatrice toi, ironisa Eric.

Elle ferait peut-être une bonne enquêtrice au bout du compte, qui pouvait savoir ?

\- Tobias n'est pas là ?

Il ne fut pas étonné le moins du monde qu'elle demande aussi rapidement des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Eaton même s'il ne cacha pas son agacement au passage.

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sait que je suis là, c'est lui qui m'a chargé de t'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à propos de ton mannequin pour sous-vêtements.

Bon oui, d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en réalité, c'est lui qui avait insisté auprès de Tobias pour être le seul messager mais ça, elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

\- il n'est pas clean. Il a un casier. Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois en flagrant délit de vol notamment pour s'acquitter de dettes de jeu.  
\- je sais, je suis déjà au courant.  
\- comment ? S'étonna Eric.

Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir celle-là.

\- il a dérobé cinq de mes toiles.  
\- ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça.  
\- et bien, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt flattée.  
\- je ne te suis pas, avoua-t-il en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.  
\- tu te rends pas compte, ça veut dire qu'il pense qu'elles ont de la valeur !

Il comprenait enfin son raisonnement quand il fut surpris de la voir aussi près de lui, elle lui tournait maintenant autour, une lueur taquine et amusée dansant dans ses yeux de biche.

\- mais tu sais ce qui me flatte encore plus ?  
\- non mais tu vas me le dire, j'imagine.  
\- que tu te sois déplacé jusqu'ici pour me l'annoncer en personne.  
\- je t'ai déjà dit que c'est...  
\- Tobias qui t'a envoyé, termina-t-elle dans un murmure à sa place, mais je n'y crois pas, tu es venu parce que tu espères que j'aie besoin de toi, de ton soutien après une mauvaise nouvelle pareille.

Sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de l'oreille du jeune inspecteur, son souffle était à la fois chaud et envoûtant, il croisa son regard aguicheur, elle semblait toute aussi troublée que lui de cette proximité entre eux même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

\- tu veux être là pour moi, tu veux me consoler, tu veux jouer les sauveurs, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'inestimable que tu as envie de chérir de tout ton petit cœur, tu veux être mon hér…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà elle avait senti la bouche d'Eric se coller furieusement à la sienne pour un baiser des plus intenses. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts se faufiler à présent dans sa nuque, sa main droite caresser le creux de ses reins, sa langue danser ardemment avec la sienne. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle à son contact et se demandait encore si elle devait être soulagée ou plutôt contrariée que ses lèvres s'éloignent finalement des siennes afin qu'il reprenne peu à peu son souffle après ce baiser des plus passionnés.

\- quoi ? Le rose n'est pas ma couleur ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Maeve esquissa un léger sourire avant d'essuyer délicatement du bout de son pouce les quelques traces laissées par son rouge à lèvres sur celles de son inspecteur adoré, pour un premier baiser, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu en rêver de meilleur.

* * *

 **JUILLET**

Sa réaction était puérile, il le savait bien mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accepter un nouveau rendez-vous avec Malika en compagnie de Will et Christina, rien que pour montrer à Eric qu'il ne craquait pas du tout pour Beatrice et que la théorie de son équipier sur ses soi-disant sentiments pour elle ne tenait pas du tout la route.  
La soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance bon enfant mais quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit à table et qu'il lut que l'appel venait de Beatrice, il fut pris de panique et décrocha avec affolement tout en rejoignant l'extérieur du restaurant pour être plus au calme.

\- Tris ? Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème avec Kellan ?  
 _\- non, rassure-toi, rien de grave. Il va bien._  
\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
 _\- juste un petit problème d'insomnie. Il est couché depuis une demi-heure et il n'arrive toujours pas à dormir et ça fait au moins la dixième fois qu'il me demande de lui chanter la « chanson de maman ». J'imagine que tu vois de quelle chanson il parle._  
\- oui, c'est une chanson hawaïenne, il aime son air reposant. Tu peux mettre ton téléphone près de son oreille s'il te plaît ?

La jeune légiste obtempéra tout en s'adressant en même temps au petit bout de chou de trois ans et demi.

\- _écoute Kellan, c'est papa._  
\- ça va, mon ange ? Se renseigna Tobias avec douceur.  
 _\- papa ! Je veux la chanson de maman !_  
\- je sais, Tata Tris a appelé exprès papa pour ça. Mets bien ta tête sur le coussin et ferme les yeux d'accord ?  
 _\- ayé !_  
\- c'est bien, bonhomme, le félicita le jeune inspecteur avant de se mettre tout doucement à fredonner : Ua mau, ke ea o ka aina, i ka pono, o Hawai'i.

Cette somptueuse mélodie lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, elle avait ce don quasi magique de bercer son fils depuis sa naissance. Tout ça grâce à sa femme qui leur avait fait découvrir.

 _\- encore !_ S'écria Kellan avec enthousiasme.  
\- Ua mau, ke ea o ka aina, i ka pono, o Hawai'i.

Au bout de quelques minutes de chant, le père de Kellan entendit la voix de Beatrice au bout du fil.

 _\- Tobias ?_ L'appela-t-elle.  
\- Tris ? C'est bon, il dort ?  
 _\- je crois ou du moins ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Je vais continuer à lui fredonner l'air de la chanson pour être sûre._  
\- merci. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer de toute façon.  
 _\- ça se passe si mal que ça ?_ S'étonna la jeune légiste.  
\- non, c'est juste que…  
 _\- je vois, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le courage de dire à Eric que tu n'étais pas prêt à voir d'autres femmes._  
\- et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il continue à vouloir me caser avec toutes celles que je croise, souffla Tobias.  
 _\- moi c'est pareil, et la plupart du temps, c'est avec toi qu'il veut me caser. A l'entendre on en serait encore à la Préhistoire, il ne croit pas à l'amitié homme-femme, pourtant nous en sommes la preuve vivante tous les deux._  
\- je sais, je n'arrête pas de lui répéter mais il ne veut pas me croire.  
 _\- son idée est ridicule._  
\- totalement ridicule.

Un silence gênant de plusieurs secondes s'installa entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce que le père de Kellan y mette fin au plus grand soulagement de son interlocutrice.

\- bon ils vont se demander ce que je fais dehors si longtemps, j'y retourne.  
 _\- oui, vas-y, à ce soir._  
\- à ce soir, Tris.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et lorsqu'il rejoignit la maison une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Beatrice endormie dans le canapé de son salon, elle avait l'air si paisible plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle ignorait à quel point il la trouvait jolie en cet instant. N'y résistant pas, il déposa délicatement le plaid du fauteuil sur elle, la couvrant ainsi doucement jusqu'aux épaules, quand un éclat de rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune légiste.

\- quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- excuse-moi, mais ce geste fait tellement cliché, avoua Beatrice, les yeux à présent totalement ouverts.  
\- tu n'es pas romantique pour un sou, c'en est désespérant. Kellan s'est endormi ?  
\- il a enfin réussi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.  
\- c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Son ton se voulait rassurant pendant qu'il prenait place à ses côtés sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable d'elle.

\- en fait, j'ai même failli t'appeler plus tôt, Kellan voulait de la glace au chocolat mais vous n'en avez plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé une liste de courses sur un post-it parce que l'ardoise de la cuisine est déjà remplie.  
\- c'est l'écriture d'Anela. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de l'effacer.

Comment aurait-il pu ? C'est comme si sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, qu'elle n'était plus vraiment réelle maintenant que la femme de sa vie n'était plus là pour partager son existence avec lui.

\- j'ai collé le post-it sur le frigo. Comme ça, tu n'oublieras pas d'acheter le parfum préféré de Kellan.  
\- en parlant de glace, on devrait en manger une tous les trois demain après-midi chez Jeni's et ensuite faire un petit tour au Lac Michigan, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Comme ça, mon fils pourra donner à manger aux canards.  
\- heu en fait, commença Beatrice avec une certaine gêne, j'avais déjà un truc de prévu demain avec Matthew mais je peux toujours annuler si...  
\- non, c'est bon. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû te prévenir avant.  
\- tu es sûre ?  
\- certain. Il faut que j'arrête de me reposer constamment sur toi. Tu as une vie bien remplie de ton côté aussi. Je suis désolé, Tris.  
\- je t'en prie, Tobias. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Sans même y réfléchir, elle posa une main réconfortante sur le genou de son interlocuteur puis elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

\- on se revoit lundi alors.  
\- à lundi Tris. Et merci pour tout.  
\- tu ne me dois rien.

Elle disparut derrière la porte et le père de Kellan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre de son fils, il dormait paisiblement dans son lit, son doudou serré fort dans ses bras, tel un vrai petit ange.

* * *

Accroupi tout près du bord du lac Michigan, Tobias tenait fermement son fils par la taille alors qu'il lui montrait comment lancer des morceaux de pain aux canards du coin. Ils avaient remis à dessein leur sortie au week-end suivant pour que Beatrice puisse les accompagner.

\- regarde comment fait papa, mon ange.  
\- il faut les jeter près du bord, lui conseilla Beatrice en se mettant à sa hauteur, comme ça les canards s'approchent et tu peux mieux les voir.

Elle jeta plusieurs morceaux de pain en même temps et plusieurs canards vinrent se ruer dessus.

\- doucement Kellan, ne t'approche pas trop de l'eau, le prévint Tobias. En douceur.

Quand vint le tour du petit bout de chou de trois ans et demi de lancer des morceaux de pain tout seul comme un grand, il fut tout excité de voir les canards se précipiter autour de ceux qu'il venait de leur lancer.

\- bravo Kellan ! S'écria Beatrice avec enthousiasme.  
\- t'as vu, t'as réussi ! Ils sont tous prêts !  
\- encore ! S'extasia Kellan en sautillant.

Tobias lui passa sans attendre de nouveaux morceaux de pain et le petit garçon s'empressa de les jeter pour son plus grand bonheur. Une dame âgée passa à ce moment-là près de Tobias, Beatrice et Kellan et ne put réprimer un franc sourire.

\- quelle jolie petite famille vous avez là, dit-elle chaleureusement.

Beatrice baissa immédiatement la tête d'un air gêné, cette passante la prenait sûrement pour la mère de Kellan.

\- merci, répondit cordialement Tobias.

Lorsque la jeune légiste releva la tête et croisa le regard de son collègue inspecteur et qu'il lui adressa un franc sourire en retour, elle répondit à son sourire dans la seconde et se sentit tout de suite soulagée par sa réaction, elle venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il avait pris le commentaire de la passante comme un compliment, décidément, cette journée ne pouvait vraiment pas mieux se dérouler.

* * *

 **AOUT**

\- ça va, je te dérange pas ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Eric pestait gentiment contre Maeve qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui piquer tous les morceaux de poulet de sa salade pour les remplacer par les crevettes de la sienne.

\- je n'aime pas les crevettes, avoua-t-elle dans une moue boudeuse.  
\- fallait commander pareil que moi dans ce cas.  
\- merci pour le tuyau, j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois.

Quand le téléphone portable d'Eric se mit à sonner, le jeune inspecteur s'empressa de décrocher sous le regard empli de curiosité de Maeve.

\- Coulter.

Il acquiesça plusieurs fois de suite ce qui avait le don d'aiguiser encore plus la curiosité de la jeune peintre en face de lui.

\- j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et rapprocha immédiatement son assiette de salade de celle de Maeve avant de se lever de sa chaise.

\- c'était le boulot. Je dois y aller. Tu peux tout finir. C'est ton jour de chance.  
\- merci mais j'aurais quand même préféré que tu puisses rester avec moi plus longtemps.  
\- tu veux dire que tu me choisis moi face à des morceaux de poulet ? Ironisa Eric. Je suis flatté. Je me rattraperai, promis.  
\- t'as plutôt intérêt.

Elle comptait bien lui faire payer son départ anticipé et se mettait déjà à la recherche d'un service qu'il pourrait lui rendre lors d'un prochain rendez-vous.

\- tu es tellement gentille de faire semblant de ne pas vouloir me mettre un bon coup de poing en plein milieu du visage, plaisanta Eric en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- tu as de la chance, j'aime ton joli minois.

Le regard comme aimanté, elle agrippa fermement le col de chemise de son homme pour lui voler un long baiser, elle en avait rien à cirer qu'on puisse les voir, ils n'avaient qu'à profiter du spectacle, il valait sacrément le coup d'œil en plus !

* * *

Lorsque Maeve avait proposé à Eric de se rattraper de leur dernier dîner en posant pour elle, il avait tout de suite accepté, la nudité ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là, il n'était pas du genre timide à ce sujet, contrairement à la jeune peintre qui regardait son modèle en position assise du coin de l'œil seulement.

\- fais gaffe, tu rougis Jack.

L'allusion d'Eric à une fameuse scène du film Titanic était à peine voilée, ce qui eut le don de faire encore plus monter le rose aux joues de Maeve.

\- chut, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa son index sur sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire le jeune agent.

\- désolé, s'excusa-t-il en prenant un ton exagérément sérieux.  
\- ne bouge pas surtout.  
\- oui, maîtresse. A vos ordres maîtresse.

La jeune peintre secoua la tête d'un air amusé, son homme ne pouvait vraiment pas rester sérieux plus d'une seconde. Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans la pièce principale quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune inspecteur se mit à plisser des yeux.

\- t'attends quelqu'un ?  
\- non. Pas que je sache. C'est peut-être Liam qui a oublié ses clés.  
\- ses clés ? Répéta Eric, incrédule. Depuis quand ce type vit chez toi ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

La jeune peintre ne put réprimer un sourire, son homme était encore plus craquant quand il était jaloux et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

\- non, il ne vit pas ici mais il a les clés parce qu'on se prête notre matériel. Moi aussi, j'entre chez lui comme dans un moulin, disons que c'est un échange de bons procédés.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, la jeune femme fut finalement surprise de retrouver Tobias derrière sa porte.

\- désolé de passer sans prévenir, mais c'est vraiment urgent.  
\- pas de problème, entre.

D'un léger signe de la main, elle l'encouragea à rejoindre la pièce principale avant de se rappeler que son homme s'y trouvait nu comme un ver sur un tabouret.

\- heu en fait.. non, tu sais quoi, on serait mieux dans la cuisine.

Trop tard, l'inspecteur Eaton avait déjà repéré le modèle du jour de Maeve, il n'en revenait pas.

\- c'est pas vrai. Tu poses pour Maverick ?  
\- ouais et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

Toujours assis sur son tabouret, l'inspecteur Coulter avait gardé les bras croisés mais il ne cachait rien de son entrejambe à son équipier.

\- non, c'est juste que moi, je n'aurais jamais osé, c'est tout.  
\- oh ça, j'en doute pas une seconde.  
\- tu peux mettre quelque chose sur le dos s'il te plaît ? De toute façon, vous n'allez pas finir maintenant, non ?  
\- Tobias a raison, acquiesça Maeve. Tu peux remettre ton peignoir Eric, la séance est terminée pour l'instant. On fait une pause.  
\- Tris a vu juste à ton sujet, souffla l'intéressé en libérant enfin son tabouret. T'es vraiment coincé.

Ne se formalisant pas de la dernière remarque de son équipier, l'inspecteur Eaton suivit la jeune peintre quand elle s'installa derrière son ordinateur.

\- alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la Chicago PD cette fois ?  
\- le club Falcone. J'ai besoin de toutes les infos que tu pourras me trouver sur les fonds pour son investissement.  
\- une minute, tu me demandes de pirater les données personnelles de Salvatore Falcone, le plus gros mafieux de la ville ? Demanda Maeve d'un air choqué.  
\- ça pose un problème ?  
\- non, aucun.  
\- il nous faut quelqu'un de suffisamment malin pour ne laisser aucune trace apparente, expliqua Eric.

Maintenant qu'il avait un peignoir sur lui, il avait enfin pu les rejoindre et vanter les mérites de sa compagne au passage.

\- je sais, je suis la meilleure, c'est pour ça que la police a pensé à moi, commenta Maeve en toute humilité.

Tobias secoua la tête d'un air amusé, elle et son équipier étaient décidément faits pour s'entendre, il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci infiniment pour vos adorables messages, ça m'encourage encore plus pour les deux chapitres qui restent (voire peut-être_ _un seul_ _).  
_

* * *

 **SEPTEMBRE**

Alors que Eric fixait l'horizon au loin pendant que son équipier était au volant, il ne put réprimer un sourire quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans l'habitacle et qu'il vit que l'appel venait de Maeve.

\- qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Demanda-t-il avec jeu.

Sous le choc, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot, il ne percevait que des sanglots étouffés à l'autre bout du fil.

\- hey ça va pas ? L'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux cette fois.  
 _\- ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça._

Sa voix chevrotante ne lui disait rien qui vaille, quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver, il le sentait.

\- quoi donc ?  
 _\- il n'aurait pas dû prendre le courrier à ma place._  
\- qui ça ?  
 _\- Liam._  
\- je ne comprends rien, Maverick. De quoi tu parles ?

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _\- c'était un colis piégé. Dans ma boîte à lettres. Tout est de ma faute, Eric._

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer et cela lui brisa le cœur, elle était si vive et de bonne humeur d'habitude. Quand il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, la rejoindre au plus vite.

\- tu es où là ?  
 _\- au Cook County._  
\- je suis là dans dix minutes.  
 _\- ils ne me laissent pas le voir._  
\- ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Quand elle raccrocha, il en fit de même, ne sentant pas le regard interrogateur de Tobias sur lui.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eric ?  
\- ils ont fait sauter Liam.  
\- c'est pas vrai, réagit son équipier d'un air grave. Comment ?  
\- il a ouvert un colis piégé destiné à Maverick.  
\- c'est terrible. Comment elle le prend ?  
\- ils ont grandi ensemble et le colis était pour elle. A ton avis, Tobias ? Comment elle le prend ?

Sa voix était métallique, il était tellement en colère et angoissé que Maeve soit devenue une cible, par sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de pirater les données personnelles du plus gros mafieux de Chicago.

\- question stupide, désolé. Tu crois que c'est un coup de Falcone et ses sbires ?  
\- qui d'autre sinon ?  
\- comment ils ont pu remonter jusqu'à Maverick ? Elle ne laisse jamais aucune trace.  
\- qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Avec tout le fric que Falcone se fait, avec tous ses trafics, il pourrait même faire bosser Bill Gates pour lui.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'horizon devant lui, il voulait être auprès de Maeve au plus vite.

\- allez, vas-y, fonce.

Exhorté par son équipier, Tobias mit la sirène et quand il arriva devant le Cook County, il préféra le laisser rentrer seul dans cet hôpital, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, Anela avait rendu son dernier souffle à cet endroit-même, il ne pourrait plus jamais y retourner, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Maverick ?

A force de la chercher dans les nombreux couloirs de l'hôpital, Eric vit passer Maeve juste quelques mètres devant lui et elle s'arrêta de marcher dès qu'elle entendit son surnom s'échapper de la bouche même de son homme.

\- où est Tobias ?  
\- il attend dans la voiture. Il ne se sentait pas de rentrer.  
\- je comprends.

Il la sentait sur le fil, elle était à deux doigts de craquer, son regard était vide comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

\- Liam est mort, Eric. Il est mort.

Elle combla les quelques pas qui restaient encore entre eux et fondit en larmes dans ses bras, pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune inspecteur lui offrit tout son soutien en la serrant très fort contre lui en retour. Puis quand elle releva doucement la tête vers lui, il sécha délicatement ses larmes du bout de son pouce et posa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour mieux la guider vers la chaise la plus proche. Il prit place à ses côtés et elle laissa reposer tout naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule musclée et rassurante de son homme.

\- j'aimerais juste le voir... une toute dernière fois.  
\- il ne vaut mieux pas. Il voudrait que tu gardes une image positive de lui.  
\- qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?  
\- tu n'as rien à faire. On va te mettre à l'abri. Ne t'en fais pas.

Sa main se dirigea machinalement vers le genou de sa compagne, elle avait l'air tellement perdue, fragile, totalement éteinte et brisée, il ne la reconnaissait plus.

\- où ça ?  
\- même moi je ne le saurai pas.  
\- tu ne seras pas là ?  
\- on a un service spécial qui gère toutes les protections rapprochées.  
\- combien de temps ça va durer Eric ?  
\- le temps de réunir des preuves solides contre Falcone.  
\- il y a dû avoir des failles dans le système quand j'ai piraté ses données personnelles.

Elle aussi pensait que le mafieux était coupable, c'était évident.

\- il a sûrement engagé un hacker qui a réussi à retrouver ta trace.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu entre eux, Maeve était consciente que faire tomber Falcone allait prendre un temps fou et cela ne l'enchantait guère.  
Après l'hôpital, ils passèrent chez elle pour qu'elle puisse réunir quelques affaires de toilette et des vêtements avant que les policiers spécialement mandatés pour assurer sa protection ne viennent la chercher à son domicile.

\- je n'ai pas le droit au téléphone, ni à mon ordinateur, je vais faire quoi là-bas ? Se plaignit-elle en terminant de remplir sa valise.  
\- contente-toi de rester en vie, ce sera déjà une bonne chose. Et puis, tu pourras toujours peindre.  
\- mouais, j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration quand ce n'est pas toi mon modèle.

La sincérité de son compliment le fit sourire, il la retrouvait petit à petit, elle et sa facétie légendaire.

\- je te ferai passer une photo.

Il accompagna son affirmation d'un clin d'œil complice et s'étonna d'entendre déjà des bruits de klaxon devant la porte de Maeve, il regarda sans attendre par la fenêtre et reconnut l'un de ses collègues au volant d'une voiture banalisée.

\- c'est l'heure d'y aller, Maverick.

Sa valise fermement en main, la jeune peintre vint se tenir juste devant son inspecteur préféré et jouait maintenant avec les cheveux enfouis dans sa nuque.

\- ça va être horrible sans toi, tu vas trop me manquer.  
\- ça ne sera pas long.  
\- ça tu n'en sais rien.  
\- crois-moi, je ferai tout pour que ça ne le soit pas.  
\- j'ai confiance en toi, Eric.

Sa confession le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, elle n'était même pas tout à fait partie qu'elle lui manquait déjà.

\- promets-moi de faire bien attention à toi.

Elle passa nonchalamment ses bras autour du cou de son homme, l'odeur de son parfum la rendait folle.

\- promis, dit-elle tout contre ses lèvres. Toi aussi.  
\- c'est pas pour moi que je m'en fais, répondit Eric entre deux baisers.

Il était horrifié à l'idée de la perdre, devoir vivre sans elle le terrifiait plus que tout, il ne voulait pas vivre l'enfer qu'avait vécu Tobias à la disparition d'Anela, tout mais pas ça.

* * *

 **OCTOBRE**

Beatrice était encore sous le choc, ses cambrioleurs avaient mis son appartement sens dessus-dessous et pourtant, la première personne qu'elle avait pensé à appeler en ce dimanche soir était Tobias et pas Matthew, mais bon, ça ne voulait rien dire, Tobias était flic, c'était normal qu'elle le prévienne pour qu'il puisse venir avec des renforts. En tant qu'avocat, Matthew ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, c'était donc logique qu'elle ne fasse pas appel à lui.

\- tiens.

Quand Tobias lui apporta un verre d'eau alors qu'elle se remettait tout juste de ses émotions assise nerveusement sur son canapé, elle se sentit fondre, comment un homme pouvait être aussi sexy et adorable à la fois ?

\- merci.

Elle but son verre d'une seule traite alors que sa maison était envahie par une horde de policiers auxquels elle avait dû répéter quinze fois au moins qu'elle était absente quand le cambriolage avait eu lieu et qu'elle n'avait donc absolument rien vu.  
Elle ne se sentait pas de dormir ici ce soir et comme il était grand temps pour elle de s'organiser pour trouver une nouvelle place, elle pensa immédiatement à Tobias, elle en mettrait sa main à couper que ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde si elle passait la nuit dans son lit, enfin chez lui quoi. Ni une, ni deux, elle vint le voir à l'extérieur de son immeuble alors que la horde de policiers venait tout juste de quitter les lieux.

\- Tobias ?

Elle sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, on parlait d'un simple service rendu entre amis, rien de plus, elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans un tel état, c'était ridicule.

\- je peux t'emmener chez Matthew si tu veux.

Sa mâchoire se crispa aussitôt, elle avait des envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce prénom dans la bouche de son collègue.

\- non, c'est bon j'ai ma voiture. Je vais m'arranger avec mes parents.  
\- je pense qu'il aimerait être au courant, tu sais.

Elle retint un soupir, bon sang, elle parlait à un ami de longue date ou à l'avocat de Matthew en personne ?

\- tu as raison, c'est lui que j'aurais dû appeler ce soir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, ça ne se reproduira plus.  
\- tu ne me déranges jamais. Tris, je peux être franc avec toi ?  
\- tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai appelé toi et pas lui, comprit tout de suite Beatrice.  
\- ça ne va plus entre vous deux ?  
\- si, c'est le paradis.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture sous le regard circonspect de Tobias qui se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire de mal pour qu'elle se montre aussi froide avec lui, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes.

* * *

\- qu'est-ce que t'as pour nous, Doc ?

Quand Eric débarqua en trombe dans la salle d'autopsie de Beatrice accompagné de son équipier, il fut surpris qu'elle ne daigne même pas jeter le moindre regard à Tobias et accorde toute son attention à lui, rien qu'à lui.

\- la supposition que Will a faite sur la scène de crime est juste, affirma la jeune légiste devant sa table d'autopsie, la victime a été étranglée.  
\- tu peux nous dire avec quoi ? Se renseigna Eric.  
\- non, pas encore, mais laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.

Encore une fois, elle ignorait totalement son équipier et agissait comme s'il était le seul inspecteur présent dans la pièce, l'index de la jeune légiste montrait à présent le cou de leur victime.

\- d'après sa forme et sa position sur le cou, cette trace a pu être faite par un garrot. Espérons que sa composition chimique nous en dira plus. J'ai envoyé un prélèvement au labo pour qu'ils puissent l'analyser avec les vêtements de la victime.  
\- ça fait vraiment une drôle de marque, commenta Eric avec suspicion.

De son côté, Tobias restait silencieux, il semblait vexé de la froideur de Beatrice à son égard, ce qui avait le don d'aiguiser encore plus la curiosité de son équipier.

\- je sais, poursuivit le docteur Prior, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle avait été produite par les doigts de la victime qu'elle aurait tenté d'interposer entre le garrot et son cou dans un geste désespéré de défense. Mais les contours de cette marque sont beaucoup trop définis pour que ce soit ça.  
\- si ce n'est pas la victime qui l'a faite, c'est peut-être l'arme du crime.

La jeune légiste ne prit même pas la peine de relever la dernière suggestion de l'inspecteur Eaton, son regard restait figé sur Eric.

\- merci Doc.

Elle lui adressa un geste furtif du menton pour le saluer et dès que les deux inspecteurs franchirent la porte de la salle d'autopsie, Eric ne perdit pas une minute pour aller à la pêche aux infos.

\- c'est moi ou Tris a l'air de t'en vouloir à mort ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?  
\- mais rien du tout, se défendit aussitôt Tobias, j'ai juste eu le malheur de lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait appelé moi et pas son petit avocat après le cambriolage d'hier et elle est tout de suite montée sur ses grand chevaux, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis, elle s'est quand même installée chez Matthew au final, je n'y suis pour rien !  
\- c'est pas vrai, réalisa tout de suite Eric, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !  
\- quoi encore ?

L'inspecteur Eaton ne put réprimer un soupir de frustration, il en avait assez des théories farfelues de son équipier sur sa relation avec Beatrice.

\- tu as provoqué exprès cette confrontation entre vous deux pour qu'elle te réponde ce que tu voulais entendre ! A savoir qu'elle t'a appelé toi et pas son mec parce que tu es l'homme de sa vie et pas ce Matthew ! Malheureusement pour toi, ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais ! Résultat, tu l'as envoyée tout droit dans la gueule du loup !  
\- n'importe quoi.  
\- okay, d'accord, continue de nier mais ça ne t'aidera pas à avancer.

Alors qu'ils marchaient jusque-là côte à côte dans les couloirs du commissariat, il posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule carrée de son équipier en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- depuis qu'Anela n'est plus là, tu ne t'autorises pas à aimer une autre femme qu'elle alors que généreuse et altruiste comme elle l'était, elle ne voudrait que ton bonheur, j'en suis sûr. Tu devrais sérieusement commencer à réfléchir à tout ça, mon pote.  
\- j'y ai réfléchi et je me demande sérieusement si ce n'est pas le manque que tu ressens depuis le départ de Maverick qui commence à attaquer ton cerveau parce que tu dis vraiment que des conneries, mon pote.  
\- fais-moi plaisir, tu la laisses en dehors de ça.

Eric fusilla du regard son équipier, ce genre d'humour ne le faisait pas rire mais alors pas du tout.

\- désolé. Ce n'était pas marrant. Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?  
\- non, tu sais bien que ce serait beaucoup trop risqué.

Le ton employé par Eric était morne, son quotidien était devenu tellement monotone depuis que Maeve n'en faisait plus partie pour l'éclairer.

\- en tout cas, sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Et Dieu sait qu'il en connaissait un rayon sur le manque qu'on pouvait éprouver quand on se trouvait loin de l'être aimé.

\- tu veux dire comme tu acceptes librement de parler de toi et Tris, c'est ça ?

Tobias secoua la tête d'un air amusé, décidément, quand son équipier avait une idée en tête, il ne lâchait pas le morceau, loin de là.

* * *

\- ouah Doc, je te conseille de ne pas aller à la piscine avec cet énorme caillou à ton doigt sinon c'est la noyade assurée !

Ravi de sa plaisanterie, Eric avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le regard de Tobias se dirigea immédiatement vers le solitaire en or blanc qui se trouvait à l'annulaire gauche de Beatrice. Son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine, qu'est-ce que cette fichue bague foutait à son doigt ?

\- c'est un cadeau de Matt, avoua la jeune légiste dans un sourire, il m'a fait sa demande hier soir.

Tout compte fait, l'inspecteur Eaton aurait préféré ne rien savoir, il avait des envies de meurtre à cet instant et elles étaient toutes dirigées vers ce petit veinard de Matthew Kane. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'envoyer Beatrice dormir chez le jeune avocat après son cambriolage ? Il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de suggérer une idée aussi stupide.

\- tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne croyais pas au mariage Tris, lui rappela-t-il aussitôt.

Il essayait de faire bonne figure et de paraître content de la nouvelle mais son ton était franchement peu enthousiaste, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !  
\- mes félicitations Doc, la félicita chaleureusement Eric. Vous avez déjà arrêté une date ?  
\- ce sera le 29 novembre.  
\- de cette année ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- oui.  
\- mais c'est dans un mois, protesta-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

31 jours, il avait 31 jours et pas un de plus pour l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

\- c'est ça, confirma Beatrice.

Elle était surprise par le ton qu'il employait à son égard comme si elle lui devait une quelconque explication et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle n'avait absolument aucun compte à lui rendre. Alors que chacun de ses deux amis soutenaient le regard de l'autre avec reproche, Eric recentra la conversation sur leur dernière affaire.

\- une idée de ce qui a causé sa mort Doc ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna du menton la dépouille qui reposait encore sur la table d'autopsie de Beatrice juste devant eux.

\- oui, j'ai examiné la lacération sur le front de la victime. Rien de méchant, de quoi provoquer un léger mal de tête, c'est tout. Ce qui reste de lui ne peut nous renseigner sur la cause du décès, la plupart des indices sont inexploitables. Selon moi, la mort remonterait à 48 heures. Il y a des traces de Sildénafil et de Prilocaïne sur ses mains et sur ses parties génitales. Ça correspondrait au tube de pommade que le labo a retrouvé.  
\- il aurait fait l'amour juste avant ? Comprit Tobias.  
\- il semblerait bien, mais à mon avis ça devait l'angoisser parce qu'il y avait une importante quantité de sous-salicylate de bismuth dans son analyse de sang.

Les inspecteurs Coulter et Tobias fixèrent la jeune légiste avec incompréhension ce qui la fit sourire légèrement.

\- un anti-ulcéreux, expliqua-t-elle laconiquement. Pour en savoir plus, j'ai besoin d'approfondir mes examens.  
\- bien on te laisse travailler alors, Doc. Et encore toutes mes félicitations.  
\- merci Eric.

Son regard passa ensuite de ce dernier à Tobias en une seconde comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose à son tour.

\- félicitations, Tris.

Le cœur n'y était pas, il ne le pensait pas, ça se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure mais elle préférait continuer à se voiler la face et penser le contraire.

\- merci Tobias.

Lorsque Eric referma la porte de la salle d'autopsie de Beatrice derrière lui, il ne manqua pas de dire le fond de sa pensée au plus grand dam de son équipier.

\- t'es un idiot, jugea-t-il sans aucune pitié.  
\- merci vieux, dit Tobias avec ironie.

Et pourtant, l'inspecteur Eaton restait son ami alors il fallait qu'il lui dise quoi faire, qu'il le conseille au mieux, il ne souhaitait que son bonheur après tout.

\- un idiot heureux ou malheureux, à toi de voir. Ça dépendra si tu te décides enfin à parler à Tris pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. Parce que sinon c'est Kane qui va l'épouser et toi tu vas te retrouver tout seul chez toi à ruminer. Tu sais, je crois que parfois il faut juste se lancer, non ? Tout particulièrement, quand tu sais qu'au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, depuis le début.

À la plus grande surprise d'Eric, Tobias ne perdit plus son temps à nier, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un regard fuyant. Son équipier avait raison sur toute la ligne, il avait vu juste depuis le début. Il ne craignait qu'une seule chose à présent : et s'il avait tout bonnement laisser passer sa chance ?

* * *

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Que d'enthousiasme dans vos reviews, j'en suis toute émue, merci beaucoup à vous. Sur ce, c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !  
anonyme: je te remercie infiniment de prendre le temps de commenter, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur_ _._

* * *

 **NOVEMBRE**

Une simple répétition, tout juste une semaine avant la cérémonie officielle, Beatrice ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée à la base, surtout maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette toute petite salle du presbytère à attendre elle ne savait plus trop quoi, après avoir ressenti le besoin quasi irrépressible de prendre un bon bol d'air frais à l'extérieur même du bâtiment.

\- Tris ?

Tobias avait toqué plusieurs fois de suite à la porte de ce dernier et il s'était enfin décidé à entrer, après tout, tout le monde s'impatientait depuis l'église d'à côté.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Beatrice.  
\- les autres t'attendent.

Bien sûr, quelle question, c'était pourtant évident, maintenant qu'ils avaient vérifié le bon fonctionnement du matériel et qu'ils en avaient fini avec l'entrée et la sortie des membres invités à la noce, il fallait passer aux différentes étapes de la cérémonie comme l'échange des vœux ou encore celui des alliances et à dire vrai, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

\- j'arrive.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas pour autant, est-ce qu'un mariage aussi rapide était vraiment une idée si bonne que ça ? Elle remettait tout en question à présent.

\- tout va bien ?

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, c'était à se demander si le jeune inspecteur avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées et tout particulièrement dans les siennes.

\- Tobias, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- tu crois qu'on a qu'un seul grand amour dans la vie ?  
\- c'est ce que j'ai pensé, pendant très longtemps, mais je crois qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance.

Est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là qu'il avait enfin réussi à retrouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer après Anela ?

\- c'est Malika, réalisa-t-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. C'est elle ta seconde chance.  
\- non. Ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais.  
\- ah bon ? Qui d'autre ? C'est pas croyable, je suis toujours la dernière au courant de ces choses-là ! Allez, avoue, est-ce que je la connais ?

Le regard de Tobias était fuyant alors que le sien se voulait joueur, elle avait une cérémonie de mariage à répéter et pourtant, il n'y a que la réponse à cette question qui l'intéressait vraiment, cela virait carrément à l'obsession.

\- je ne crois pas que je devrais parler de ça avec toi.  
\- pourquoi ? Je sais garder un secret tu sais, je ne le répéterai pas. Surtout pas à Eric. Tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit Tris, ni le bon moment.  
\- ça restera entre nous. Promis.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa doucement une main encourageante sur son avant-bras tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

\- juste toi et moi. Personne d'autre.  
\- d'accord. Bien. Si je crois à la seconde chance…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, Eric avait raison, il devait lui avouer toute la vérité, tout simplement parce que c'était la seule chose à faire et surtout parce qu'il en crevait d'envie.

\- si je me sens prêt à aller de l'avant, c'est parce que… parce que je t'ai trouvée toi, Tris. C'est toi ma seconde chance.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle était trop sous le choc de sa confession pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

\- tu es la seule qui arrive à me faire ressentir ce que je ressentais pour Anela.  
\- Tobias.

Sa voix était à peine audible, elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- je suis désolé, je sais que je dépasse les bornes en te disant ça, surtout aujourd'hui. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce qui a toujours compté.

Bien que son timing soit mauvais, son aveu la toucha en plein cœur, sa main se posa tout doucement sur sa joue puis quand elle s'insinua jusque dans sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux, elle chavira à l'instant même où elle sentit les deux mains de Tobias entourer son visage en retour et put ainsi se délecter d'un de ses baisers parfaits du bout des lèvres.  
Beatrice s'accrochait timidement à la veste du costume de Tobias, leur baiser se voulait à la fois tendre et doux, et surtout lent, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Son front reposant délicatement contre celui de la jeune légiste, Tobias prit son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques secondes déjà.

\- tu vas quand même l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
\- moi, je sais.

C'était Matthew qui se tenait debout à l'encadrement de la porte, sa voix était métallique contrairement à celle de Beatrice qui était remplie de remords.

\- Matt…

La panique la gagna aussitôt, elle n'en revenait pas que son fiancé ait pu les surprendre dans une aussi fâcheuse posture, la poisse !

\- attends, Matt ! Reviens !

L'intéressé était déjà loin et sans même y réfléchir, Beatrice jeta un dernier regard coupable vers Tobias avant de courir après Matthew. Elle le suivit en voiture et le retrouva chez eux ou plutôt chez lui entrain de faire ses valises dans sa chambre.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il jetait ses vêtements en boule avec agacement dans cette dernière étendue sur le lit, il avait l'air si blessé par sa conduite, Beatrice s'en voulait énormément de son geste, comment avait-elle pu le trahir ainsi ? Elle était impardonnable.

\- ça ne se voit pas ?  
\- je t'en prie, tu ne peux quand même pas t'en aller comme ça. Et puis, c'est chez toi ici.  
\- tu as raison, c'est toi qui t'en vas alors !  
\- Matt, laisse-moi juste t'expliquer.  
\- ce que j'ai vu était très clair, j'ai parfaitement compris, rassure-toi. Entre nous deux, c'est terminé.  
\- ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
\- bien sûr que si, ça l'est.

Il fit un pas vers elle et saisit entre ses doigts le collier « Mahalo » en or blanc qui se trouvait encore et toujours autour du cou de Beatrice. Elle avait eu beau essayer, elle n'avait jamais pu se séparer de ce collier et encore moins de tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

\- l'hibiscus, c'est le symbole du désir, c'est la fleur que l'on offre pour conquérir un cœur.  
\- c'est un simple souvenir d'Hawaï, ça ne veut rien dire, argumenta Beatrice. Je… je me sens bien avec toi.  
\- mais ça ne te suffit pas. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne tient pas l'un à l'autre profondément mais au fond je pense sincèrement qu'il existe quelque chose de mieux dans ce monde pour moi. Comme pour toi.  
\- de mieux ? Comment ça ?  
\- quelque chose de plus vrai, de plus authentique, qui sonne juste. Je le saurai tout de suite quand je rencontrerai cette personne et je crois que pour toi c'est déjà le cas, tu es déjà entrain de la vivre cette relation et tu l'as compris dès ton entrée dans l'église, c'est pour ça que tu es allée te réfugier dans ce presbytère.

Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment si transparente que ça ? Elle ne devrait pas être si étonnée, après tout, Matthew avait toujours été quelqu'un de très perspicace.

\- regarde-moi en face, les yeux dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Les yeux dans les yeux Tris et dis-le moi.

Un silence d'or s'installa, un silence qui valait plus que tous les mots.

\- je suis désolée.  
\- ne le sois pas, Tris. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. On aime, c'est tout. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.  
\- je viendrai prendre le reste de mes affaires demain matin… si ça te convient.  
\- je vais chez mes parents pour le week-end. Prends tout ton temps.

Et sans dire un mot, le jeune avocat prit sa valise en main et il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie sous le regard à la fois coupable et attentif de Beatrice, un nouveau chapitre de sa vie l'attendait à présent.

* * *

La première chose que Tobias fit quand il pénétra dans la salle d'autopsie de Beatrice suivi de peu par Eric, ce fut de vérifier l'annulaire gauche de la jeune légiste pour voir si elle portait toujours sa bague de fiançailles et à son plus grand regret, le diamant était bel et bien présent à son doigt. Le message était clair, elle avait fait son choix, l'homme de sa vie était Matthew, lui n'était plus dans la course, ça ne servait plus à rien d'espérer, il devait se faire une raison.

\- toute seule, je n'y serais jamais arrivée mais grâce à la magie de l'autopsie virtuelle, j'ai pu reconstituer Monsieur Cordray, affirma fièrement le docteur Prior. Je me suis basée sur la taille des différents petits morceaux que le labo a retrouvés. Et après, avec des organes intacts, j'ai trouvé des informations très instructives à partir du tissu abdominal. Vous voyez cette contusion ?  
\- avant ou après la mort ? Lui demanda Christina.

Elle se tenait juste à ses côtés et avait donc une vue pleine sur le corps recouvert d'un drap et sans vie allongé devant elle.

\- pre mortem, naturellement. Maintenant, regarde sa forme.  
\- elle est en forme de poing.  
\- c'est un simple coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'a tué ? S'étonna Eric.  
\- il n'était pas nécessaire que le coup soit asséné avec une grande violence, expliqua Beatrice, parce que la paroi de l'estomac était déjà fragilisée par l'ulcère. La victime a fait une hémorragie interne.  
\- l'agresseur a dû paniquer, déduisit Tobias, et ne sachant pas comment se débarrasser du corps, il l'a enterré dans la jardinière.  
\- c'est l'explication la plus plausible, confirma Christina. Tu viens, Eric ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, la lieutenant de police adressa un clin d'œil complice à son amie légiste puis elle s'avança vers le jeune inspecteur et posa une main encourageante sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier, ce qui lui valut un regard des plus suspicieux en retour.

\- pourquoi faire ? Ton petit mari ne te satisfait plus ? Je t'aurais bien dépanné mais tu sais que je suis en main maintenant, tu as laissé passer ta chance Chris, c'est trop bête.  
\- viens par là, je te dis ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Telle une maîtresse d'école, la femme de Will emmena Eric vers la sortie tout en lui tirant l'oreille ce qui fit sourire franchement Tobias et Beatrice.

\- outch ! Pesta Eric.

Quand il referma finalement la porte derrière lui et Christina, Beatrice remercia mentalement son amie puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, maintenant que tout était bel et bien fini entre elle et son fiancé, elle pouvait tenter le coup, elle avait le champ libre, elle et Tobias, ça sonnait juste, Matthew avait raison.

\- tu sais, j'ai un peu réfléchi ce week-end.  
\- je suis d'accord avec toi, anticipa Tobias.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de se faire jeter, il s'était déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça après avoir avoué ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle était fiancée à un autre, son petit avocat lui avait pardonné sa petite incartade, tant mieux pour elle, quant à lui-même, son histoire avec Beatrice était finie avant même d'avoir commencé, la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de la jeune légiste était là pour lui rappeler son échec cuisant.

\- je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé, les mariages ont tendance à me faire dire n'importe quoi et à agir n'importe comment.

Ce « n'importe quoi » prononcé haut et fort hanta Beatrice comme jamais, sa déclaration d'amour n'avait donc rien de sincère alors ? Ça voulait dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment à son égard ?

\- je me suis emballé alors je te propose qu'on efface tout et qu'on recommence.

Quand il croisa le regard confus de son interlocutrice, il sentit la panique le gagner.

\- je veux dire comme avant, avant ce baiser, notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point.  
\- oui, faisons ça, on efface tout, c'est ce que je voulais te dire en fait, dit-elle dans un énorme mensonge. C'est déjà oublié.  
\- bien. Je suis content qu'on ait pu mettre les choses au clair.  
\- moi aussi.

Elle se força à sourire alors que son cœur était en miette à présent.

\- Eric doit m'attendre. J'y retourne.  
\- à plus tard, Tobias.

Elle lui adressa un léger signe de la tête pour le saluer et une fois certaine qu'elle était bien toute seule dans la pièce, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elles roulaient machinalement le long de ses joues, comment guérir de lui à présent ? Cette tâche lui semblait tellement insurmontable. Elle finirait vieille fille, assurément.

* * *

Il arriva tranquillement en voiture devant la grande maison barricadée, tout excité à l'idée de sentir son parfum et de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'un flic gardait encore l'entrée jusqu'à son arrivée. Deux longs mois, deux putains de mois à l'attendre, deux mois à ne penser qu'à elle, deux mois passés à rejouer sans cesse la scène de leurs retrouvailles dans sa tête et ce jour était enfin arrivé, pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- elle est dans le jardin.  
\- merci. Tu peux dire à tes gorilles de débarrasser le plancher maintenant.

Eric vit son interlocuteur se saisir de son talkie et quand il rejoignit l'arrière de la maison, il put croiser deux policiers faire le chemin inverse à lui et il les salua de la tête au passage. Il pouvait maintenant observer Maeve au loin, elle se trouvait à genoux au sol avec son transplantoir en main, elle ignorait à quel point il la trouvait jolie à cet instant, même dans son vieux tablier de jardinage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait dans sa direction, il comprit qu'elle avait bel et bien aperçu sa silhouette au moment même où elle resta figée sur place. Elle se releva finalement après quelques secondes et il la laissa venir à lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et en ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule minute.

\- vous l'avez eu ?  
\- on a pas eu besoin. Carmine Maroni s'en est chargé pour nous.

Que Dieu bénisse le plus grand rival de Salvatore Falcone, pensa alors Maeve. Son regard s'arrêta sur la chemise bleue que Eric portait et qui avait le don de faire ressortir encore plus la couleur de ses yeux. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le torse de son homme, un sourire ému accroché à ses lèvres.

\- c'est ma chemise préférée.  
\- je sais.

Le fait qu'il avoue si facilement qu'il l'ait mise exprès pour elle la toucha plus que de raison, ils se dévoraient des yeux à cet instant, leurs visages ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Maeve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Eric entoura délicatement son doux visage de ses deux mains puissantes, elle en fit de même avec son cou puis retrouva ses lèvres avec plaisir, elle en avait presque oublié à quel point il embrassait comme un Dieu, presque seulement.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voilà, c'est fini. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien tout au long de cette histoire, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Bonne lecture !  
Divergentforever : c'est moi qui suis ravie avec tes superbes compliments, mille mercis à toi._

* * *

 **DÉCEMBRE**

La fête d'anniversaire de Kellan s'étant bien passée, elle s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la soirée à la plus grande joie de Tobias qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à discuter de tout et de rien en compagnie de ses plus fidèles amis.

\- t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste pour t'aider à ranger ? Lui proposa gentiment Christina.  
\- non, c'est bon, allez-y. Je m'en occupe.

Son fils avait partagé un excellent moment avec plusieurs de ses camarades de classe et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- rentrez-bien.

Il salua donc chaleureusement Christina et Will puis Eric et Maeve et une fois dans la cuisine, il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Beatrice derrière lui.

\- whaou quel chantier, t'en as pour toute la nuit à nettoyer !  
\- ne m'en parle pas, j'ai clairement sous-estimé l'ampleur du carnage, ils ont tout détruit sur leur passage les petits monstres.

Avant même qu'il ne requiert son aide, Beatrice qui venait juste d'enfiler son manteau s'en débarrassa aussitôt en le posant sur une chaise puis elle commença à remplir le lave-vaisselle de son ami comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on aura fini.

Alors qu'il la fixait toujours du regard, Tobias acquiesça et se saisit d'une éponge afin de nettoyer à son tour la table de la cuisine, il était ravi de ne pas se retrouver seul ce soir. Quand tout fut remis en ordre, les deux collègues de boulot se laissèrent tomber en même temps sur le canapé du salon de Tobias, épuisés par leurs tâches ménagères respectives.

\- ça te dit ?

À la droite de Beatrice, tout près d'elle sur la table basse se trouvait le DVD de la pentalogie Die Hard, elle le prit en main et l'agita sous les yeux du père de Kellan tout en le fixant avec jeu.

\- quoi ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- à moins que…  
\- je mets lequel ?

Il accepta immédiatement la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, pas maintenant. Elle avait tellement sa place dans cette maison, auprès de lui et de Kellan, elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille Eaton.

\- le dernier.

Ni une, ni deux, ils se saisit du DVD en question et le sortit de son coffret afin de l'insérer dans le lecteur puis il rejoignit tranquillement sa place à côté de Beatrice sur le canapé.

\- tu ne portes plus ta bague, dit-il en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

Il avait remarqué ce précieux détail dès sa venue à la maison et s'était retenu d'en parler jusqu'à maintenant mais il n'avait pas pu éviter le sujet plus longtemps, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache s'il avait encore la moindre chance.

\- tout est fini. C'est le cas depuis un bon mois en fait, j'ai juste eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais Matt a raison, lui et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Elle lui adressa un regard que Tobias eut toutes les peines du monde à déchiffrer, est-ce qu'elle l'encourageait à faire le premier pas ?

\- c'est fou, il lui ressemble vraiment, commenta Beatrice tout sourire.

Alors que le visage de Jack McClane envahissait maintenant l'écran, l'inspecteur Eaton ne put réprimer un sourire à son tour, la ressemblance avec son équipier était frappante.

\- depuis quand Grenoble est en Suisse ? S'interrogea-t-il durant une scène en voiture entre Jack et son père.  
\- avec un sourire comme ça, je suis prête à lui pardonner toutes ses lacunes en géographie.

Tobias sentait ses yeux se fermer petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le film avançait, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant qu'ils ne se ferment complètement.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la tête de Beatrice était à présent nichée dans son cou. Alors qu'elle était plongée en plein sommeil, il tenta de la réveiller en déposant plusieurs doux baisers sur son front, il joua ensuite avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux près de son oreille et quand elle releva enfin la tête vers lui, les yeux à moitié ouverts, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le front.  
Elle le fixait maintenant avec une telle intensité qu'il colla cette fois sa bouche sur la sienne, lentement, très lentement, leurs langues s'entremêlant avec ardeur et délectation. Sa main puissante voyageait maintenant sous le pull de Beatrice, tout droit vers l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre depuis l'escalier.

\- papa ! Papa !

C'était Kellan qui venait de débouler à toute vitesse dans le salon, sûrement inquiet de ne pas voir son père dormir dans sa chambre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Beatrice et Tobias avaient repris une position normale sur le canapé.

\- Kellan ! S'exclama Tobias en accueillant son fils dans ses bras. Tu vois, papa est là, tout va bien. T'es déjà levé ?  
\- Tatie Tris !

A la plus grande surprise de Beatrice, le petit bout de chou de quatre ans et un jour se jeta dans ses bras à son tour ce qui la fit sourire franchement.

\- ça va mon ange ? T'as bien dormi ?  
\- Papa, on peut faire des pancakes avec Tatie ?

Le regard du père de Kellan se dirigea immédiatement vers l'horloge du salon, il était presque huit heures du matin soit le moment idéal pour un bon petit-déjeuner en famille.

\- je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander, répondit Tobias avec jeu.  
\- Tatie, tu veux bien faire des pancakes avec moi et Papa ?  
\- bien sûr, j'adore ça les pancakes !  
\- ouais ! C'est parti !

D'humeur festive, Kellan rejoignit la cuisine à toute vitesse sous le regard attentif de son père.

\- tu viens juste de faire un heureux.  
\- tant mieux, il mérite de l'être.  
\- c'est vrai, c'est un petit garçon génial. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis son père.

Beatrice accepta la main que Tobias lui tendit pour se relever du canapé, ne la lâchant pas d'une seconde même une fois debout, elle prit bien soin d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens comme le ferait un vrai couple d'amoureux.

\- tel père, tel fils, commenta-t-elle dans un sourire conquis.

Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un nouveau baiser sur la bouche afin de bien lui faire comprendre ses intentions, Matthew faisait partie de son passé, Kellan et Tobias étaient son avenir.

\- je rectifie ce que je viens de dire, en fait, tu viens juste de faire deux heureux.

Il avait compris le message, au plus grand soulagement de Beatrice qui ne comptait pas laisser filer un tel amour entre ses doigts une seconde fois.

* * *

Alors que Will, Christina et Eric étaient réunis autour d'eux dans l'open space du commissariat, Tobias et Beatrice se regardaient encore avec appréhension pour savoir qui des deux prendrait la parole en premier.

\- Tobias et moi, commença la jeune légiste avec hésitation, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.  
\- que vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? Termina Eric à sa place.  
\- une minute, tu es au courant pour nous deux ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- réveille-toi mon pote, tout le monde au bureau est au courant, affirma l'inspecteur Coulter.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Beatrice haussa un sourcil en direction de l'équipier de son homme, elle n'en revenait pas, elle et Tobias avaient pourtant tout fait pour rester le plus discret possible.

\- comment ça se fait que vous êtes tous au courant ? Les interrogea le père de Kellan.  
\- c'est simple, je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans la salle d'autopsie vendredi dernier, affirma fièrement Will.  
\- je vous ai surpris en pleine action dans la voiture de Tobias sur le parking, avoua Christina tout sourire.  
\- moi aussi, deux fois, répondit Eric en levant deux de ses doigts. C'est bon, on peut se remettre au boulot sinon ?  
\- bien sûr, allez-y, répondit Beatrice avec timidité.

Maintenant que leurs collègues vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives, Tobias pouvait enfin relâcher la pression.

\- bon, on peut dire que ça s'est plutôt bien passé.  
\- on peut dire ça, même si on est pas aussi discrets qu'on l'avait pensé, commenta la jeune légiste avec humour.  
\- dis plutôt que c'est toi qui ne peux plus te passer de moi, l'accusa Tobias avec jeu.  
\- parle pour toi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
\- je plaide coupable.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et leva la main droite au même moment, totalement conquise par son aveu, Beatrice ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier les alentours pour voir si on les observait et lui vola directement un furtif baiser sur la bouche, décidément, elle ne parviendrait jamais à résister à son charme ravageur.

Un an plus tard (ou presque) :

\- mais qu'est-ce que …

La voix à la fois calme et posée, Tobias s'empressa de rassurer sa fiancée sur son état lorsqu'il croisa son regard inquiet et qu'elle examinait sa lèvre inférieure avec attention, en lui soulevant légèrement le menton.

\- un petit incident, trois fois rien.  
\- un petit incident ? T'as la mâchoire en décomposition, et pour toi, c'est trois fois rien ! Ça va faire bien sur les photos du mariage, tiens !  
\- ah tu trouves aussi ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher ce trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ce ne fut pas du goût de Beatrice qui semblait toujours aussi soucieuse à son égard.

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu avec un suspect ?  
\- non, c'est lui s'est entraîné sur moi, répondit-il, avec ironie. Je n'ai fait que riposter. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Incrédule, la jeune légiste haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'image de la police de Chicago qu'elle se faisait.

\- et bien, on peut dire qu'il ne t'a pas loupé.  
\- tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est de son côté.  
\- il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter, Tobias.  
\- mais je n'en suis pas fier.

Ce sourire insolent lui laissait pourtant penser tout le contraire. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'en alla chercher dans l'armoire de sa salle d'autopsie le matériel nécessaire pour le soigner. Quant à Tobias, il prit sagement place sur un des tabourets alors que Beatrice restait maintenant debout et désinfectait ses plaies avec douceur.

\- AIE…  
\- désolée… ça fait mal ?  
\- très, dit-il, la mine exagérément triste.  
\- et là c'est mieux ?

Elle ne résistait pas à ce regard de cocker et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis sema une multitude de petits baisers sur son menton, juste sous sa plaie.

\- beaucoup mieux, dit-il, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Elle referma ensuite le flacon d'antiseptique devant lui, puis se saisit du disque en coton dont elle venait de se servir avec l'intention de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de son fiancé la relancer.

\- viens par là.

Il la ramena tout contre lui, d'un bras musclé et la jeune femme l'embrassa délicatement sur le nez, pensant qu'il s'en contenterait.

\- c'est tout ?  
\- oui, je dois encore …

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase et l'attrapa à nouveau par la taille et laissa reposer son menton blessé tout contre son ventre. Toutes les tactiques de séduction étaient mis en avant de sa part et elle y résistait tant bien que mal. Ce regard hypnotisant, elle le connaissait par cœur. Au premier coup d'œil, elle avait pensé que ses yeux étaient marrons, mais quand il y avait de la lumière, elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient ambrés et lorsqu'elle regardait attentivement le tour de son iris, c'était du pur miel. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout, c'était quand Tobias se retrouvait face au soleil et que ses yeux prenaient une touche émeraude superbe.

\- mon cœur, il faut vraiment que je…  
\- …que tu t'occupes de moi, la reprit-il, dans un sourire ravageur.

Il continuait ses caresses à travers son pull fin, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser torride, la langue de Tobias titillant ensuite le lobe de son oreille dans un énième frisson, tout compte fait, elle ne voyait aucune objection à jouer les infirmières pour son futur mari.

\- je vais fermer la porte à clé.  
\- bonne idée, jugea Tobias.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de tirer sur la cravate de son fiancé pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres voraces. Elle lui enleva ensuite sa chemise et sa ceinture pendant que le jeune inspecteur envoyait valser à travers la salle d'autopsie le chemisier en satin ainsi que le soutien-gorge de Beatrice, leur soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Deux ans plus tard (ou presque) :

\- bonjour, dit Will d'une toute petite voix, on nous a autorisé à entrer quelques minutes.

Se tenant tout près du lit de sa femme, Tobias lui confirma cette permission d'un signe encourageant de la main alors que Beatrice affichait un sourire radieux, son nouveau-né dormant paisiblement dans ses bras et tous ses plus proches amis à présent réunis autour d'elle.

\- comment tu te sens, Tris ? Lui demanda aussitôt Maeve.  
\- en pleine forme, j'expulse des bébés de mon utérus tous les jours, plaisanta la jeune maman de bon cœur.  
\- c'est elle la petite princesse alors ? Se renseigna Eric, en approchant tout près du lit.  
\- oui, je te présente Kayla, affirma fièrement Tobias.  
\- Kayla Anela, précisa Beatrice.  
\- très bon choix de prénoms, commenta Eric.

Lui plus que quiconque savait ce que ce deuxième prénom signifiait aux yeux de son équipier et il trouvait ce simple hommage vraiment des plus émouvants.

\- d'ailleurs Maverick, tu me dois cinquante dollars.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, la jeune peintre passa le billet en question à son homme sous le regard suspect de Beatrice.

\- pourquoi ? S'informa Tobias.  
\- c'est le seul à avoir vu juste sur la date de naissance de la petite.

Loin de s'insurger d'un tel pari, le jeune papa afficha un sourire flatté et tapa dans le dos de son équipier avec énergie.

\- félicitations, vieux.  
\- Chris, tu veux la prendre ? Proposa Beatrice en tendant la petite vers la jeune lieutenant.  
\- c'est vrai ? Je peux ?  
\- bien sûr, c'est ta filleule.

Touchée, Christina n'hésita pas un instant à porter le petit bout de chou dans ses bras, elle caressait délicatement sa petite joue du bout de son index.

\- regardez-moi cette merveille ! Hey, coucou Kayla. C'est moi, c'est marraine.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tobias pour lui rendre sa fille, ne pouvant réprimer un dernier commentaire sur le trésor qu'il avait à présent dans les mains.

\- elle est magnifique. Un vrai petit ange.  
\- tout le portrait de sa mère, commenta Tobias.

Il dévora sa femme des yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le rose lui monter aux joues, même après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il avait toujours cet effet dévastateur sur elle.

\- et Kellan, alors ? Se renseigna Eric. Il a déjà rencontré sa petite sœur ?  
\- cette après-midi, il est content d'en avoir une même s'il trouve qu'elle ne fait que dormir tout le temps, plaisanta Beatrice avant de reprendre son sérieux. Eric, Tobias a quelque chose à te demander. Allez, vas-y mon cœur.  
\- en fait, ça nous ferait très plaisir que tu sois le parrain de Kayla.  
\- qui ça, moi ? Bien sûr, quelle question, avec plaisir, j'accepte !

Les deux équipiers se tombèrent dans les bras et alors que les parents de Kayla Anela commençaient tout juste à déballer la ribambelle de cadeaux pour le bébé, Maeve agrippa fermement l'avant-bras d'Eric pour le faire sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair de la chambre d'hôpital de Beatrice.

\- fais-moi un bébé, Eric !

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps au regard électrisant de sa compagne qui le rendait fou, il passa ses bras musclés et puissants autour de sa taille et vint coller fougueusement ses lèvres aux siennes, leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux et submergée par le désir, Maeve tira alors sur le pull d'Eric pour l'attirer directement dans la première cabine libre des toilettes, son futur rôle de maman n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus, pas une seule.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **XOXO**


End file.
